The Queen of Hearts
by frickbl1
Summary: Ema has an older sister named Evolette, who is in America. Evie was never told about Rintaru's marriage, and the Brothers weren't told they had another sister. Evie planned to surprise her family with coming home, but the wedding takes place before she returns. What will happen when she returns, how will the brothers react, will they fall for Evie instead? Rated M for later ch.
1. Chapter 1

The lights are flashing, the music is blaring, and my hips are moving to the beat of the music. I am dancing at "The Studio" a dance club in Cincinnati. It is one of my favorite spots and I come here every Tuesday night. I guess you could say that I love dancing, which is why I work as a dancer at Queen of Hearts, a night club similar to the one from the movie Burlesque. I spend my free time dancing for fun or making up new routines for the girls and me at the Queen of hearts.

After a while of dancing and receiving several drinks laced with drugs, which I handed back to the bartender, I decided it was time to call it a night. I could tell that the drinks were laced with drugs because of the undissolved pills and powder swirling at the bottom of the glass. When I get home I turn my phone back on and look at the missed messages and calls I have. Several were from friends, but one voicemail was from my sister Ema Hinata who is back in Japan with our Papa, Rintaru Hinata. I moved to America when I was 14, I had enrolled in a foreign exchange program and am still here going through college. In her message she said "Hey sis how have you been and what have you been up to? Call me when you get this, I don't care how late it is." Then I hear a beep as she hung up, I could tell that Ema was excited and happy just from her voice. I look at the time and see that it was 3am. I immediately call her back knowing she would be out of school by now, and on her way home.

"Hey sis how are you, when are you coming home?" I hear Ema say as soon as she picks up the phone.

"Nice to hear from you too Em, so what are you so excited about?" I ask her in a monotone.

"I can't wait for the wedding." Em says as she squeals into the phone.

"Wedding? What wedding?" I ask Em with a confused tone to my voice.

"You haven't heard have you?" Ema asks after gasping at my lack of knowledge. "Papa's getting married to a woman name Miwa Asahina. The wedding is going to take place in a couple of days, and I have already moved in with our new brothers."

"Those wolves, I will protect you Chi." I hear Juli, Ema's pet squirrel grumbling in the background. Only Ema and I can hear Juli talk, which is weird.

"Evie. Are you there? Evie? Hello? Evolette?" I hear Ema trying to get my attention, but I am still trying to digest the information she had given me. Papa had visited me last month and he hadn't mentioned anything about a fiancé, a wedding or even new brothers. I just stand there holding the phone to my ear staring at the wall.

"Yeah." I whisper into the phone.

"Evie, we have 13 new brothers, some older than us and some younger. Aren't you excited? When are you coming home? Are you going to be here for the wedding?" Ema asks question after question.

"Huh, oh I don't know Em. I don't think I will be able to get off work at such short notice." I say in monotone again, trying to hide from Ema that I am sad that Papa hadn't told me about it when he visited last.

"Oh, you have to try ok? I miss having you here and I am sure our new brothers would love to meet you. I know that Miwa would, she loves the idea of having daughters, and Papa wants to see you there. Miwa even picked out a dress for you to wear. I have it here in my room. Hikaru, one of our brothers that is a cross dresser and a novelist brought them." Ema goes on to talk about each one of our brothers and what has happened so far with each of them. I listen to her and make mental notes about each of them, pushing aside my thoughts about papa's marriage.

"Em, I love ya sis, but it is 5 in the morning, I need to get some sleep before I have to go to work tomorrow, well later today. I promise that I will call you when I get off, it should be somewhere around the same time as I called you today." I say yawning into the phone.

"Eh, but it is only 5 in the afternoon!" Ema shouts into my ear, I wait for her to figure it out while I hold the phone about a foot away from my ear. Ema may be smart but she has her moments, they just happen mostly when she's with me. "Oh, yeah, right. Hehehe, the time zone difference. I will finish my homework and then help Ukyo with dinner. Night sis love ya." She says then hangs up the phone.

Ema is normally a very quiet, shy and innocent girl. The side of her most people don't see is the rambunctious, silly, talkative, and sometimes air headed girl that she is when she is around me. Most people don't believe that she is the same Ema when they see her around me. She has always been that way, I think it is because Ema is comfortable around me and has known me longer than anyone else.

I lay in bed thinking about Papa and the wedding, I feel depressed because I didn't think Papa wanted me to be there, or he didn't care about me. He would have told me in person, or at least sent me the wedding invitation if he did. I finally fall asleep after being completely exhausted from overthinking about what was happening.

A/N

Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction. Please review. I want to know what you all think of it. ;)

The only thing I own is my OC. I don't own any of the Characters from Brothers Conflict. :(


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days have passed since I heard about Papa's marriage. I look at the clock on the wall at work, it is 1:30 am only a few more hours until the club closes and I can go home. 'The wedding will be starting soon' I thought to myself. The past few days since Ema and I talked, she has tried to convince me to come, but I would tell her that I have to work and I wouldn't be able to get off. I hate lying to Ema but I don't let it show. I hardly ever let my real emotions show, only the fake emotions that I don't really feel get put on my face.

I get up out of the chair I am sitting on and walk away from the vanity where I was putting my makeup on for the next set that I would be dancing in. I walk to the center of the stage while the curtain is down, strike my opening pose and put on a seductive smile. The curtain goes up and the music starts to play. I start singing, beginning the dance and as I do this I push all my thoughts and feelings to the back of my mind.

The rest of the night passes in a blur. When I get home I turn my phone on and see that I have 15 missed calls, several voicemails, and about 20 text messages, all from Ema. All of the messages and voicemails are the same, her asking me where I was, if I was coming, and that she and Papa were sad that I wasn't there. As much as it hurts me to hear this, I don't let it show, because tonight was my last night working and all of my stuff is packed up. I had planned a surprise for Ema and Papa, which took me 3 months to set up. I had planned on returning home to Japan, surprising them, and telling them that I was transferring to Meiji University. My flight leaves in 2 days, I didn't think that I should leave earlier than what I had planned, because I didn't feel like I was wanted back home. Once I get there I have another week to find a place to stay, and the hotel I would be staying in is already paid for.

I lay on my bed, not being able to sleep. I feel really bad about not calling Ema back and telling her what was going on, but I know that if I did she would make me feel even guiltier, although she doesn't know she does that. I turn my phone off and throw it on the floor after Ema tries to call me again.

The next few days go by in a blur, I keep my phone off so that I can't see Ema's calls, or hear her messages. I am in the airport, standing at the terminal looking at my ticket, seeing if I am at the right terminal, which I am. I walk forward, hand my ticket to the flight attendant, sit down in my seat and wait for the flight to begin. I sleep most of the way there, and watch the movie for the rest of the time.

Upon landing in Tokyo, I hail a taxi and take it to my hotel. I enter the hotel, which is a 5 star hotel named the Emperor. I walk up to the front desk and give the lady behind the desk, my information.

"I am sorry ma'am but the room that you have booked is under construction due to an accident that recently happened. All of our rooms are booked, but we can help you to find a hotel to reside in." The lady at the desk says. I stare at her and nod. "Of course most hotels that have last minute booking like this, have the customer pay the total upfront." She continues to talk about the various hotels around the area.

"Thanks for all your help ma'am" I tell the lady at the front desk after picking the hotel I want.

I start to walk away until I hear the lady's voice say "Ma'am you still need to pay for the room you will be staying in." I turn around and look at her with a blank expression.

"What do you mean? I paid my bill in full a couple of weeks ago. I shouldn't have anything to pay." I say holding my anger in, sensing what it is she is going to say next.

"The room that you have booked here with us yes, but the one at the other hotel you haven't. There are no refunds on the rooms, even if they are not used. Our hotel does not pay for our clients to stay in another hotel while we are under construction." The lady says in a matter of fact voice.

"What that isn't right it's your guys' fault that I can't stay in my room. I want to speak to the manager." I say feeling very agitated.

"Ma'am I am the manager, and this is our policy." She says then hold her hand up expecting me to give her my credit card.

"Forget it." I say and walk outside, pulling my suitcase along behind me.

"Great, I have the worst luck in the world' I think as I leave the hotel, after arguing with the staff there. "What was the name of the place where Ema lives?" I ask myself. I start walking and it comes to me "Sunrise Residence." I say and pull my phone out to look it up. According to GPS it is about 5 miles from where I am at. I try hailing a cab but they all ignore me, so I am left with no choice but to walk there. It would take me 2 hours to get there, and it is now going on midnight. I sigh and start walking. About an hour into my walk it starts to rain. I stop and look up at the sky. "Why do you hate me?" I ask it as the rain pours down onto my face drenching me.

I finally make it to Sunrise Residence with no other mishaps. I push on the gate, but find that it is locked. I sigh and throw my suitcase over the fence, and climb over the gate after it. After picking up my suitcase, I walk in the doors and see an elevator. I remember Ema saying something about them living on the 5th floor, I get in and I hit the button numbered 5. I wait and when the elevator doors open I walk down the dimly lit hallway and see a couch sitting against a railing. Looking over the railing I see an even bigger couch that is red and has a blanket laying on it, as if it was waiting for me.

I go down to the couch strip off my wet clothes, pull out a set of pajamas from my suitcase, and put them on. Yes I just changed in the living room, I am too tired to even care. I just want to get comfortable and go to sleep, which is what I am going to do, using the couch and the blanket that are lying there.

A/N

Yay chapter 2 is up, so proud of myself ;) Please review, I want to know what you guys think of my story!

And once again sadly the only thing I own is my OC. T_T


	3. Chapter 3

General POV

Several hours later the sun comes up and Evolette is still laying on the couch in the lounge. Ukyo comes down the steps, noticing the sleeping figure on the couch. Ukyo leaves them be, thinking that it is his younger brother Louis who had worked late the night before and is known to fall asleep where he fell, whether it be a couch or the floor. Ukyo continues to the kitchen where he begins preparing breakfast. Soon after Ukyo came down, Ema comes downstairs as well to help Ukyo prepare breakfast before she has to leave for school.

"I'll help you make breakfast." Ema says as she ties an apron around her waist. "Louis-niisan must have gotten off late last night."

"Yeah, I think he is sleeping on the couch." Ukyo says blushing, watching as she struggles to tie the apron around her waist. "Here." He says as he pulls the strings out of Ema's hands and ties the apron for her.

"Ah, what are you doing to our dear little sister?" a voice says accusingly. Ema, who is blushing as much as Ukyo turns around when she hears the voice.

"Hikaru, I was simply helping her tie up her apron, quit insinuating things." Ukyo says with a sigh as he glares at his younger brother, who is dressed as a woman.

"Ah, so you were thinking of doing that then." Hikaru says taunting Ukyo.

"I don't have time for this." Ukyo says as he goes back to preparing breakfast. A few seconds later Yusuke, Wataru, and Subaru come down the steps in the kitchen greeting Ema as they sit down at the table.

In the lounge the twins, Tsubaki and Azusa, walk down the staircase, and over to the figure on the couch. "Louis must have been up late, I am glad he used the blanket we left out for him." Azusa says softly to Tsubaki, as they stare at the pile of blankets not being able to make out anything other than the fact that someone was under the blanket.

"Yeah, but where is my cute imouto-chan?" Tsubaki whines walking into the kitchen and sitting beside Ema at the table. Azusa stays where he is wondering if he should wake Louis up, remembering that Louis had told him the other day he had an early appointment to make today.

Iori comes down the stairs followed by Kaname, Masaomi, and Natsume. "What are you doing?" Kaname asks Azusa as he notices him staring at what Kaname and the others believe to be Louis.

"Louis told me the other day he had an early appointment today, and I was debating on whether I should wake him or not." Azusa says after noticing that his brothers were staring at him. "Why are you here Natsume?" Azusa asks as an afterthought.

"Huh? Oh, I have a game I thought I would drop off to Ema before I go to work." He says holding up a manila envelope. Azusa just nods his head at that.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" Masaomi asks Natsume, who nods his head. " Leave him be for a little bit longer, we will wake him after we have eaten, it looks like he needs to get a little bit more sleep." Masaomi says smiling at his sleeping little "Brother". They all nod their heads in agreement and walk into the kitchen, leaving their "brother" be.

"Is Louis still sleeping?" Ema asks as the four sit down. They nod their heads again and Natsume hands Ema the envelope. "Is this the newest one?" Ema asks him eagerness in her voice.

"Yeah, I thought I would bring it to you before I went to work." Nastume says nonchalantly.

"You just wanted to see Ema before you went to work." Tsubaki shouts pointing a finger at Natsume.

"No I wanted to see my family, is there something wrong with that?" Natsume says and just stares at Tsubaki with no emotion, knowing that Tsubaki is partly right.

"I know it is, your work is in the entire opposite direction. You've never came this far out of your way in the morning just to see us." Tsubaki says as Natsume continues to stare at him not saying a word, knowing that if he argued it would do him no good. Everyone just looked at Natsume thinking the same thing as Tsubaki.

"Would you quiet down, you're giving me a headache!" Fuuto says from the door way as he walks into the room. "Where is Louis-niisan? I need him to style my hair for the show tonight."

"When is your show?" A quiet voice asks from behind Fuuto.

Fuuto jumps from being startled by Louis. "7 tonight, I need to be ready by 6:30 though." Fuuto says as he moves to the table and sits down.

"Ah, Louis-niisan, did you get a good nights' sleep?" Ema asks worried about how he slept on the couch.

"Yes, I feel very refreshed. Thank you for asking. Let me do your hair before you leave for school." Louis replies as he walks to the table.

"Oy, aren't you sore from sleeping on the couch?" Kaname asks.

"Eh. I didn't sleep on the couch last night. I was in my room." Louis says with a confused face. He is currently running his fingers through Ema's hair, styling it for her. "Someone else was already using it so I went to my room."

"Nani nani?" Tsubaki says, "Then who is on the couch?" After saying this Tsubaki runs into the living room, followed by the rest of the siblings.

All of the brothers and Ema moved to the living room and are standing in front of the couch, staring at the figure that is lying there. "Who's gonna wake them up?" Wataru asks standing between Masaomi and Ema. Just then the sleeping figure rolls over and they see a brown haired girl that appears to be about 16.

"Neesan?" Ema says when the figure rolls over, recognizing it to be her older sister Evolette. The brothers all turn to Ema and look at her with confusion on their faces.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone, there's the third chapter. Please let me know what you think. Is any one OOC? Please review to let me know. I will try to put up a new chapter every week, probably every Thursday but I am a nursing student, so you never know what might come up, or when I will be able to.**

**Sadly I don't own Brothers Conflict or any of the Characters, only Evolette, and that won't change no matter how much I wish it to :(**


	4. Chapter 4

"Neesan?" I hear Ema's voice close to me.

I should get up' I think to myself. I pull my hands up and rub my eyes. "Morning Em." I say yawning and stretching. I grab my glasses off of the coffee table and put them on. I notice that I am surrounded by 13 guys that are looking at me with confusion written all over their faces.

"Ema do you know who this is?" Ukyo asks after a few seconds.

Ema nods her head, then runs and jumps onto me giving me a bear hug. "Evie! How? When?" she stutters out. I wrap my arms around her and just sit there not answering her.

"Chi! Chi! Where did you go now? Those wolves had better not of done anything" I hear Juli who is at the top of the stairs. "Vi?" In a matter of seconds I see him jump up onto Ema's shoulder and then I feel his soft fur against my cheek as he hugs me. "Vi, I am so glad that you are here, now you can help keep these wolves away from Chi. I will protect you as well, Vi." Juli says before pulling away from the hug.

"Em, as much as I love hugs, I think I love being able to breathe a little bit more." I say gasping for breath and let loose of her so that she can pull away.

She just giggles and moves to sit beside me, no longer squeezing the life out of me. "Gomen, it has just been a long time since I've seen you." She says. I watch as her face turns really red and she stands to face the guys that are surrounding us and bows. "Gomennasi, I haven't introduced you yet. Everyone, this is my older sister Evolette. She has been in America for the past 6 years. I hope you all get along." Ema says and turns to face me, "Evolette these are our new brothers that I told you about."

I look at her for a minute, keeping my expression blank then turn my attention to the brothers, the list of mental notes I had made about them came to the front of my mind. I could tell who was who just by what Ema had told me about them. One of them, the oldest, moves to introduce themselves but before he can say anything. My head only comes up to his chest, so I look up at him and say "You must be Masaomi Asahina, first born and a pediatrician."

I stand up and walk around the stunned Masaomi and over to who I assume to be Ukyo and point at him "You are Ukyo Asahina, second born and a lawyer that likes to do housework." I turn around and am met with a blonde haired guy in monks' clothes. He grabs my hand and opens his mouth to speak but I interrupt him "Kaname Asahina, third son, and a monk that works for Club Buddha. You also have a personality like a monk named Miroku." I say in monotone, he just stares at me in confusion for a second still holding my hand. I hear several chuckles from the other brothers and a giggle from Ema.

"Yes and you may come to Niisan anytime for prayers." He says seductively as he recovers and then kisses my hand. I can hear Juli hissing in the background. Ukyo is standing behind Kaname holding a frying pan in his hand glaring at Kaname, who releases my hand as Ukyo swings the pan and hits Kaname on the head. I don't flinch or laugh at this, but on the inside I am dying laughing.

After a minute I turn my attention to the red head that is dressed in women's clothes "Hikaru Asahina, fourth son, novelist that goes by the name of Hikaru Asakura. You like to cross dress in order to get information for your books." I say once again in monotone pointing my finger at him.

"Ah you could tell." He says then walks up to me and gives me a hug. "Most people aren't able to, but you did have Ema's help." He tightens his hug and then let's go.

"No I have read your books, and have done my research." I say staring straight into his eyes. I leave out the fact that I had met him at work before.

I move onto the next two brothers who are standing next to Ema. "Tsubaki Asahina, fifth son, seiyuu. Azusa Asahina sixth son, seiyuu as well, you guys are identical twins" I say pointing to each of them, then turn to Natsume who is sitting on the couch where I was before "Natsume Asahina, seventh son fraternal triplet of Tsubaki and Azusa, game developer, and you used to run track in high school, but don't anymore." I say still in monotone. Natsume just stares at me trying to figure out how I knew that information.

I suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and my vision is blocked. I look up to see a face with white hair. "It's a nice to meet you hug." Tsubaki says then lets' go quickly so that Azusa couldn't hit him on the head.

I notice Louis is standing behind Ema doing her hair, so I walk over to him "Louis Asahina eighth son, a well-known hairstylist. You may style my hair whenever you want." I tell him.

"Hi Vi, nice to meet you. I like your hair, whenever you want me to, I will." Louis says softly putting the final touches on Em's hair.

I turn away from Louis to see Subaru standing a few feet away. "Subaru Asahina, ninth son, a college student and basketball player. We'll have to play some one on one sometime." I say as I stand in front of him. I notice that he blushes when I mention a one on one game.

"Iori Asahina tenth son, high school senior that loves flowers and knows all of their meanings." I say after I have walked over to him and stood in front of him. I see the bright red haired guy sitting on the couch and walk over to him. "Yuusuke Asahina, eleventh son high school student, works at a karaoke bar in your free time and you get poor grades in school so have to stay after a lot for remediation." I tell him and his face turns the color of his hair and looks away.

I move to the youngest, ignoring the one I thought was the Idol, I was gonna mess with him a little. "Wataru Asahina, youngest son, elementary school student. You like to have fun and like spending time with your siblings." I say and give him a small smile.

"Yay I get another Oneesan." He says and hugs me really tight. I hug back just as tight. 'He's just like Ema when she was this age.' I think to myself letting my smile get a little bit bigger.

"Hey what about me? Don't you know who I am?" I hear Fuuto behind me. I turn around pulling out of Wataru's hug, and see Fuuto with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm, let me think. No, Ema didn't mention anyone else." I say putting on an innocent face, his face instantly turned to shock.

"What? How could you have forgot about me?" he says to Ema then turns back to me "that doesn't matter you must have heard of me. I am the idol Fuuto Asakura." He says pointing a finger at himself.

I shake my head and keep the innocent look on "Never heard of him." I say sweetly, and hear several sets of chuckles from behind me, and Ema's giggle from beside me.

"Come on, you have to have heard of me. I am the biggest pop sensation in Japan." He says cockily.

I roll my eyes and quit the innocent act, I give him a death glare and tell him in monotone "Fuuto Asahina, twelfth son. Won a talent show and became a teen idol, who puts on an act that he is sweet and innocent, but is filled with malice, is arrogant, and needs to be put in his place." Everyone goes silent at my words, well everyone except Ema and Juli. Juli is full out laughing while Ema is trying to stifle her giggles. Fuuto just stares at me with his mouth hanging wide open. I put my finger under his chin and close his mouth for him "A fly might land in it." I say and walk back to the couch. Once I sat down I also said "I did my homework. I wasn't going to come here without knowing anything. Nor am I going to let Ema live here without knowing who she is living with

Ema can't control her giggles anymore and is laughing at the scene. "Good to see you haven't changed any sis, as blunt as always. That may have been a little bit too harsh, but that is what makes you, you." she says once she has caught her breathe. All thirteen of them look between me and Ema like we are crazy.

The guys all sit down on the couch trying to process what had just happened. Ema sits on my right, and Juli is on my lap. Iori sat down on my left, and everyone filled the rest of the couch up.

"How did you know all of that stuff?" Iori asks me after what felt like an eternity of awkward silence.

"Ema told me a little about you guys." I tell him once again in monotone.

"I didn't tell you all of that just who they were and what their jobs were." Ema protests.

I nod my head in agreement. "I have my sources. I came to my own conclusions about who was who though." I say nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders, and stand up. Realizing that I am still in my pajamas, I grab my suitcase and say "Where's the bathroom?" as I walk away. Halfway to the stairs I turn around, tilt my head to the side and put my innocent face on again as I speak. "Shouldn't you all be headed to school and work?"

Everyone starts scrambling around grabbing their stuff and heading out the door, some cussing as they went. Soon everyone was gone and I was left alone. "Okay, I'll look for it on my own then." I say to the silence.

"You're not alone, I'll show you where everything is." Juli tells me from his spot on my shoulder.

"Okay. It looks like these guys will be fun to mess with, at least a few of them will." I tell Juli.

"Yes, I know how you like to play Vi. But be careful it's hard to tell what these wolves might do." Juli says and jumps from my shoulder to show me the way.

"Don't worry about me Juli, just focus on Ema I can handle myself and these guys." I say putting a fake smile on my face. He continued on, showing me to the bathroom. "They can't hurt me more than I already have been." I whisper to myself as I slowly follow after him. After finding the bathroom and changing we wandered the house with Juli showing me everything I needed to know.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone, hope you like my story so far. I have had a busy week so I am posting way later than usual. Hopefully the next chapter will be up next Thursday. I know I am leaving some things hanging, but it will be explained in later chapters, just be patient, please. Let me know if there is anything that needs to be improved on, or anything that needs fixing. Please review and let me know what you think, comment, review, whatever satisfies your little heart. I like knowing what my readers think. Wow this is my longest A/N, and Chapter yet. OOOHHH one last thing before you start searching again, should I put up a Bio on Evolette, so you all can see what I am picturing her as? Let me know by comments. Hahaha, well I don't own Brothers conflict or Inuyasha. T_T I do Own Evolette though yay me for owning something. See ya next week (;**


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later I am laying down on the couch trying to catch up on some sleep, since I only got about 4 hours of sleep this morning. I have my music turned on to be background noise, to replace the silence that is in the house. I feel awkward being here, it doesn't feel like my home. I don't really know where my home is anymore. I can't go back to America, I have already sold everything off. "I guess, I will just have to find my own place." I say to myself thinking about where I am going to live and how I am going to find a place.

"You always have a place here with me, Chi, and Rintaru." Juli says snuggling up to my chest. I pet his head glad to have him near me.

"With you and Em yes, but Papa I am not so sure of anymore." I mumble to myself as I continue to lightly stroke Juli's fur from head to tail.

"What do you mean, Vi?" Juli asks raising his head from my chest. He has a confused look in his eyes.

"It's nothing Juli, don't worry about it." I say looking away from him.

"It's not nothing Vi. What is it, you can tell me, I promise I will tell no one." He says laying one of his tiny paws on my cheek.

"Well Papa came to visit a couple of months ago, but he never mentioned having a fiancé or getting married. I never even got an invitation to the wedding, that's why I wasn't there. I don't think Papa wants me to be his daughter anymore." I whisper, tears filling my eyes. Juli is the only person…er, animal, that I let see this side of me, the fragile, scared, emotional little girl. I can trust him, and I don't want to show it to Ema because she worries too much and I know how it will affect her. She's seen me be emotional before and it scared her more than anything.

"Vi, Rintaru loves you, he probably forgot to mention it because he was so preoccupied with visiting you and then heading out for another adventure. The invitation probably got lost in the mail, and that is possibly why you didn't get it. He would never not want you." Juli says rubbing the tears off of my cheek, trying to cheer me up.

I stop crying and put on a small smile for Juli. "Thanks Juli, for saying that even if it isn't from Papa. At least I know that you care about me." I say petting his back again.

"You smiled again Vi, an actual smile and not a fake one, even if it was a small one. It has been a long time since I have seen that." Juli says as he falls asleep on my chest. I giggle at how cute he is and lay my head back. I fall asleep soon after, having cried real tears, and a put on a real smile for the first time in over 10 years.

Time skip

I wake up, hearing people making a lot of noise, coming down the staircase. "Doesn't anyone know how to be quiet around here?" I said pulling a blanket over my head, after hearing someone yell at someone else for being an idiot. 'Wait, where did this blanket come from? I remember sitting it on the other side of the couch before I laid down.' I think to myself and freeze in place.

"Shhh! You'll wake imouto-chan up." I hear someone say from behind the couch and feel a hand on top of my head, ruffling my hair. This startles me and I sit straight up. My reflexes take over from hearing someone so close to me, I immediately slap the persons' hand away, turning around to glare at the person.

"Don't touch me." I say through gritted teeth.

"Ahh, why not? Imouto-chan looked so cute sleeping." I look up to Kaname smiling at me, and holding his hand.

"Just don't." I say getting up to walk away. As I am walking away I feel someone grab my upper arm tightly. I flinch at the touch, and pull away from the hand quickly. I turn my head around to see Tsubaki behind me with his hand outstretched. 'He must have been the one to grab my arm.' Kaname isn't too far behind him with a confused look on his face. I turn around and continue walking.

"Hey, wait." I hear Tsubaki call, but I keep walking, ignoring him. Suddenly I am falling backwards as a hand grabs my upper arm again and pulls me back. Before I can put my hand back to catch myself I feel someone's chest pressed against my back and arms wrap around me.

"Sorry, are you okay?" I hear Kaname directly behind me. My eyes widen and I freeze for a split second before I try to push out of his arms. Kaname just tightens his arms around me and I exhale in pain. Images fill my vision of things that happened in the past that seem very similar to this situation.

"Let go." I whisper. I turn around and push on his chest roughly, trying to release his hold on me. I finally break free and draw my fist back. "I said don't touch me." I practically yell at him as I punch him in the jaw.

"Hey, what's going on?" I hear Ema's voice. She suddenly appears from the kitchen with a concerned look on her face. She sees Kaname holding his face and her eyes widen. She rushes to him and says "Are you okay?"

By now everyone has made it down the stairs and are just staring at me. I look around and see all the brothers coming towards us. I look at Kaname and realization of what I had just done hits me. The pain also hits me at the same time and I take deep breaths trying to ease the pain without them knowing. I quickly grab my suitcase and ipod and walk to the stairs. I can hear Ema, Masaomi, and Ukyo talking to Kaname and Tsubaki about what happened.

Someone grabs my hand to stop me from walking out. "Where are you going oneesan?" I turn around to see Wataru looking up at me with wide eyes. "Are you leaving?" he asks with puppy dog eyes.

"No, I am going out for a walk. I need to clear my head." I say looking away from him. It is hard to lie to him, just like it is hard to lie to Ema.

"Okay come back soon, so we can play with my bunny." He says with a big smile. I turn around and walk up the stairs, and down the hall to the elevator. Just before the doors shut I see Ema running down the hall, with Yusuke and Subaru behind her. The doors close before she gets halfway down the hall and my shoulders sag. I wipe away the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Get it together." I tell myself, feeling myself shake. 'That was close, to close.' I think to myself and crouch down in the corner of the elevator, grabbing me arms where they had both grabbed me. 'It stills hurt. They grabbed me in the same spot.' I push up my sleeves and look at the bruises that are beginning to heal. 'Why now? Why is this happening again? Why did I do that? I thought I had more control.' I think standing up, drying my eyes, and stopping myself from shaking. 'I have to hide it better.' I think to myself as the elevator dings and I walk out feeling sore from what had happened

I pull out my ipod and put my pink headphones on, set the music to shuffle and start walking aimlessly. After a while I stop and look up to see that I am at Papa's old apartment. I stand there for a moment remembering all the good times Ema and I had there. I shake my head and smile at the memories and keep walking. I end up at a park that Ema and I used to play at when we were kids. I set my suitcase down on the ground beside the swings, and sit down on one. I start to swing and feel the rush of the wind through my hair as I go higher and higher. I smile and giggle as if I were a little kid again.

"There you are." I hear someone say from behind me.

**A/N**

**Okay guys there is chapter 5 let me know what you think of it. Tell me, what do you think Evolette is hiding? Hehe you will find out soon enough. I promise. I still haven't decided on whether to put Evie's Bio up. I may, I may not. It all depends on the kind of mood I am in. I am deliberating starting a story based off of some Otome games that I like, if you wish for me to write a story for a character just message me and let me know. Gah I feel like I am talking to myself now so one last message and you can get on with your day/evening/night/whatever time of day it is where you are.**

**I don't own Brothers Conflict only Evolette. I hate having to say that you have know idea how much it hurts.X(**


	6. Chapter 6

"There you are." I hear someone say from behind me. Startled, I stop swinging and turn to look where the voice had come from. There stands Hikaru dressed like a man… for once. "Are you okay?" He asks me.

I frown at him and say "Yeah why?"

"You just seemed hurt and upset. Why don't you come back to the house? Everyone has already forgotten what has happened and they are really worried about you, especially Ema." He says smiling at me and holding out his hand to me.

"I think it is best if I stay away for a while." I say without any emotion. I continue to look at the ground. 'I messed up again, why can't I be normal?' I think to myself, reflecting over the scene that had played out earlier in the living room.

"Come on. You have been out here for a while." He says pulling my face up to meet his. "You have to at least come back and get something to eat. Besides where are you going to stay for tonight?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"I can pay for a hotel room and stay there." I answer in monotone, shrugging my shoulders, and avoiding his eyes. 'He knows, he has to.' I think to myself.

"I can't have my new little sister staying in a hotel room on her first night back in Japan." He says taking hold of my hand. I force myself not to flinch at his touch and allow him to pull me to my feet. He doesn't let go of my hand as he grabs my bags and leads me back to the residence.

"You know, I can walk by myself." I tell him with sarcasm in my voice.

"Yup but I can't have you getting lost on me. What kind of brother would I be?" He says shaking his head.

"You're weird, you know that." I say smiling 'Hikaru might be someone that I can get along with, but I am not so sure about Kaname.' I think to myself as I walk behind Hikaru.

We finally get back to the residence after a short trip in a cab that Hikaru hailed. The elevator dings and I step off of it. "Everyone is down in the living room waiting for you." He says softly putting his hand on the small of my back and leading me towards to stairs. I walk to the stairs and look over the railing to see everyone sitting on the couch conversing with each other. I walk down the stairs and clear my voice when I hit the bottom step. 10 pairs of eyes turn to me and I am immediately tackled by Ema.

"I was so worried. Where did you go and why did you leave?" She practically cries into my ear.

"Ema, I am fine. I just … needed to clear my head, so I went for a walk." I say patting her back to comfort her, and bite my bottom lip.

"But why did you take your bags with you?' She says as she pulls back and looks into my eyes to see if I am lying. "You weren't going to leave were you?"

"Huh, oh I didn't realize that I had grabbed them." I tell her with a smile hoping she will believe my lie. She smiles at me and pulls me to the couch. 'She doesn't suspect anything, but I am sorry Ema.' I think to myself.

Masaomi comes over to me as I sit down between Ema and Wataru. "Are you okay?" he asks me. . Seeing him move his hand upward I flinch, but he places his hand to my forehead. I look around at everyone quickly and think 'hopefully no one saw that.' Seeing that no one saw, I quickly recover and nod my head in answer with a quizzical look on my face. "Okay" he says letting go of my head and sits down on the other side of Wataru.

"Sorry." I say to no one in particular.

"Serves you right, for touching Vi." Juli says from atop Ema's shoulder. Ema and I stifle a laugh.

"Don't worry about it. Nee-san will forgive you." Kaname says I look over to see him holding ice to his jaw. "I will always forgive my imouto-chan and I could never get mad at you either." He says winking at me. I just roll my eyes and look away.

"You got Kaname good." Tsubaki says laughing. "He'll probably be bruised for a week."

"Tsubaki stop it, it isn't that funny." Asuza says poking him in the side.

"Why did you do that?" Yusuke asks suddenly standing in front of me. "He didn't do anything wrong, so why?"

"I told him not to touch me and to let me go, but he wouldn't. I didn't mean to hurt him, I just wanted him to let go." I say staring him in the eyes.

"She has always reacted that way. Ever since Evie was a kid, or for as long as I can remember, she doesn't like it when someone touches her. It's how she reacts …." Ema tells them trying to defend me, but I interrupt her.

"Ema stop, I know what I did, and I shouldn't have done that. You don't need to make excuses for me." I tell her not wanting her to protect me, I am the one that is supposed to be protecting her.

Ema looks at me with hurt plainly written on her face. "It's okay Ema, I know how to defend myself, and sometimes I act before I think." I tell her trying to brush it off, as if it is nothing. I stand in front of the brothers and bow deeply "I apologize, I didn't mean to hurt anyone and truly regret my actions." I say and remain standing with my head down.

"It's okay there was no true damage done." I hear Ukyo say.

"Hey" I hear Kaname say. Someone puts their hand on the back of my head and I look up to see Masaomi standing in front of me with is hand on my head. "Here." He says as he takes a lollipop from his pocket and holds it in front of my face. I take it and stand up.

"Okay." I say and I smile at them a real smile and not a fake one.

"Who's hungry?" Ema asks with a smile. Several hands shot up including mine, and we all move to the dining room to eat dinner.

Mini Pov Change: General

As Evolette smiled several of the boy's notice how cute she is when she smiles and a few turn away, trying to hide their blush. All of them however are stunned, that she could smile like that, and few catch on that this is a real smile, while all of the others are fake ones.

Time skip

Late that night after everyone has gone to sleep I am sitting on the couch thinking about what had happened today and how everyone reacted. ''I don't think anyone knows. What a relief.' I think to myself. Pulling the bottom of my shirt up to just below my bra. I undo the wraps around my waist and examine the bruises that are healing. I hold onto my stomach and think 'I am sore from what happened earlier, but it hurt before that. The fracture must have been worse than I thought.' I grab new bandages out of my bag and rewrap my abdomen and waist.

As I finish wrapping it up, the phone rings. I go over to the caller ID and see Papa's name. I let it ring and then I hear Papa's voice saying "Hey I know you guys are probably asleep right now as it is around 11 at night, but I wanted to let you guys know that your mother and I are on our way back we should be there around 5 in the afternoon. We have a surprise for you all. Miwa wants to tell you all in person so Masaomi, make sure everyone is there in the living room when we arrive. We'll see you guy's tomorrow." Then I hear a click as Papa hangs up. My face falls at hearing this news.

'This is bad, I didn't know they would be back from their honeymoon so soon. I am not ready to talk to Papa yet.' I think to myself as I settle down on the couch. 'I will get up early and leave before anyone is awake.' I sigh as I think over what I am going to do in the meantime.

"Sounds like a plan." I say to myself. I reach up and turn off the lights, then settle back into the couch and fall asleep.

**A/N**

**Hey my peeps! How's your Thursday, mine was AWWEESSOOOMMEE! XP Sorry I just had a really good day. I hope your's was too. Welp chapter 6 is up yay. It took awhile for me to get it the way I wanted it, but hey it's up. Well this chapter had some interesting things in it. What do you think is going to happen? Who do you think will figure out Evie's secret first? **

**To those that have reviewed or left comments *cough Orchidellia, NightlyRowenTree cough* thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. All I am gonna say to answer you is you must wait to see. hehehehe you are proly making a face like O.O thinking god damnit am I right or not? hehehe I won't tell but you are warm, Don't want to give to much away. I think I might be a little hyper so ... can't wait to see your opinions and see ya next time.**

**I don't own Brothers Conflict.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I get up early and make breakfast for those that live in the residence. I leave a note for them, then grab my bags and head out the door. I feel bad for leaving without saying anything, but I know that if I did I wouldn't be able to leave, or I would hurt Ema even more.

I make my way to the new site of Queen of Hearts. Part of the reason I moved back to Japan is because there is a new branch of Queen of Hearts that is going to be opening in a few months. The owner, a good friend of mine, wanted me to be there to help the process go smoothly. I walk down the street chowing down on a blueberry muffin that I had made and taking sips of hot chocolate in between bites. After walking a few miles I turn and see the building. I stand there looking at the outside taking mental notes of the things that are going to need to change.

"Ms. Hinata?" My name is called in a male voice and I turn to see a man in a suit with brown hair and glasses. He looks relatively handsome, but seems distant and like he is the type to get straight to the point.

"Yes, that's my name, don't wear it out." I say to him and turn back to the building. I throw my garbage away in a nearby trash can and turn back to the building putting my right hand on my chin and supporting my elbow with my left arm.

"Huh?" The guy says giving me a confused look.

"Don't worry about that. My name is Evolette Hinata, and you are?" I turn back towards him with a sigh, and give him a scrutinizing glare.

He stared at me for a second then bowed and said "Kurosawa Daisuke, business attorney. I was hired by Ms. Love to oversee the legal matters of the Queen of Hearts." Then he stood back up and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Ah. Nice to meet you, Ms. Love said you would be coming. Come, let's go inside and get this over with." I say with a small smirk on my face. He nods and follows me inside. 'This is going to be fun but hard.' I think as I shut the door behind me.

Pov Change: Back at the Residence.

As usual, Ema and Ukyo are the first ones up, but when they head into the kitchen to make breakfast they are met a big buffet sitting on the counter. There are muffins, pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, French toast, and even doughnuts. There was plenty for everyone. In the middle of the buffet is a note card that says '_To Ema and my new siblings'._

Ema grabbed the card and opened it, and began to read the inside. Her eyes went wide and she dropped the card running to the stairs. Ukyo picks up the card and begins to read it as well. The note card says:

_Thanks for being so nice to me, but I can't stay like I wish I could. I have to go, there are things that I have to do. Papa called, he and Miwa will be here later tonight they left a message on the machine for you. They want all of you to be waiting in the living room for them. Please don't tell them I am here I want to surprise them later. I am sorry for leaving without saying anything in person, but I know how much harder it would be for Ema. Enjoy the breakfast I made for you. Don't let it go to waste. I hope you enjoy it_

_ Until we meet again, _

_ Evolette Hinata._

Yusuke, Subaru, and Wataru came down the stairs and notice the huge feast and their eyes go wide at the sight. "Ukyo you have outdone yourself today." Subaru says as he grabs a bunch of food and piles it on his plate.

"Where's Ema?" Yusuke asks noticing the lack of her presence in the kitchen. "And what is that?" He says trying to read the note over his shoulder.

"A note from Evolette, it appears she made us breakfast before she had to leave this morning. I don't know where Ema went she read the note then left." Ukyo replies to Yusuke. "I think she might be calling Evolette, though."

"What does it say?" Wataru asks as Masaomi, Tsubaki, Azusa and Kaname walk down the stairs.

"She has some things to do so she won't be around much, she doesn't want us to tell mom and Rintaru that she is here, and that they left a message for us on the answering machine." Ukyo tells them.

"Has Ema seen the note yet?" Masaomi asks with worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I think she went to go call Evolette." Ukyo tells him nodding his head. The rest of the brothers remain silent as the three remaining brothers came down the stairs and Ukyo fills them in on what is going on.

POV change: Evolette

I have been consulting with the manager of the Japanese branch for Queen of Hearts, and reviewing what Daisuke has made up already. We have been stuck in this building for several hours discussing designs, decorations, and the layout of the place. I have been so busy that I have ignored all my calls since I got here. I walked out into the back ally so that I could get some fresh air when my phone begins to ring. I pull it out to see that it is an unknown number and I hesitantly hit the answer button.

"Hello, this is Evolette, how may I help you?" I say into the phone sounding all business like.

"Evie, where are you? Why did you leave? We have been so worried." I hear Ema's voice on the other end.

"Ema? Where are you calling from? I don't know this number." I say confusedly.

"Oh, this is the house phone at the residence, my cell phone is dead. I forgot to charge it last night." Ema says sheepishly. "Now answer me. You haven't answered any of my calls, and you had all of us worried."

"Sorry, Em. I had a meeting to go to. We are on break right now, but I don't know how much longer we will be here. And that sounds just like you." I say laughing at the end.

"You just up and left without telling us where you were going. Are you going to be coming home later?" Ema asks me.

"Sorry, Em, but I won't be able to make it back there for a while. I have a lot of things that I have to do, and a short amount of time to do it in." I say in monotone holding back the guilt that I feel.

"When do you have to go back to America?" Ema asks.

"I am not going back to America." I say simply.

"What? Really?" Ema says sounding really happy.

"I am moving back here to live for good. I transferred to Meiji University, where I will finish out my degree. I applied for the transfer several months ago right before Papa came to visit. I wanted to surprise you guys, but I only made things worse … again." I say in monotone, whispering the last part.

"Then you can stay with us. Masaomi and the guys won't mind, I promise. I know many of them will be glad to have another sister." Ema says excitement evident in her voice.

"Sorry Em, but I can't. It is best to if I stay away for a while." I tell her.

"But Papa will be here tonight you can surprise him." Ema says

"Not yet Em, I have to get some things in order before I see him." I say hugging myself.

"But Evie…" Ema begins to say but someone comes out of the door behind me and taps me on my shoulder. I put my hand over the phone and miss whatever Ema is trying to tell me.

This person says "There you are Evolette, Daisuke is looking for you. He needs you to look over some things." I put my index finger up, signaling that I will be there in a moment.

"Em, they are calling me. I have to get back to my meeting I will talk to you later." I say and hang up on her and walk back into the building. 'Please, don't let anything else happen.' I think to myself.

POV Change: Back at the Asahina house

"She's not coming back here." Ema says sitting down on the couch where everyone is gathered waiting on Rintaru and Miwa to arrive.

"What do you mean, Chi? Where will Vi go then?" Juli asks with worry.

"Will Nee-san be okay?" Wataru asks looking up at Masaomi.

"Yes, she will be fine. She seems like a smart girl." Masaomi tells Wataru trying to comfort him, but still feeling worried about Evolette.

"She will probably stay in a hotel until she can find an apartment. She will be going to Meiji University so you might be able to see her and convince her to come back, Subaru." She says lighting up as she says the last part and looks to Subaru giving him a puppy dog look. "Please?" She begged him.

Subaru's face turned bright red and he turned away, nodding his head a little. "Sure." He says quietly.

"What do you mean she will be going to Meiji? She's too young, shouldn't she be going to your school instead." Tsubaki asks Ema, with worry in his voice.

"I was kind of wondering the same thing." Azusa says from beside Tsubaki. Most of the brothers nod their head in agreement.

"No, she should be going to Meiji. She already graduated." Ema tells them with confusion on her face.

"She graduated early." Natsume says. The brothers seemed to brighten up at this.

"Nee-san must be very smart to graduate early." Wataru says, happy that his sister is going to be okay.

"Maybe she can tutor you, Yusuke." Kaname says jabbing a finger at Yusuke, who turns as red as his hair.

"Shut up, Baka." Yusuke tells him.

"She didn't graduate early." Ema tells them still confused.

"What? Then how can she be at University?" Fuuto asks mad that he isn't getting the information right away.

"She's too young to be at university." Masaomi says thinking of how she looks like a high school student.

"Huh?" Ema says still confused. Suddenly Ema begin laughing realizing that they thought Evolette was a teenager.

"Hey what's so funny?" Fuuto asks getting madder and madder.

"Evie isn't 16 years old. She's 20" Ema says in between giggles. Most of the brothers were silent, taking in what Ema had said.

"I thought she was older than she appeared." Louis said quietly. Iori, and Hikaru nodded their heads in agreement with Louis.

"We're home!" Miwa's voice is heard coming from upstairs and everyone turns their head to look that way. Ema's eyes are wide open, worrying that someone will say something about Evie.

"Remember don't say a word." Ukyo says quietly, but loud enough for the siblings to hear.

Everyone nods just before Miwa and Rintaru appeared at the top of the stairs.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone. Today is a rainy boring day here. Well that how it is in Indiana. I am running a little behind, lazy days what can I say. Well, what do you think of the latest chapter? Anything off? What do you think about Daisuke? I think that this is my longest chapter yet. Woot woot go me ^u^. Oh sorry if there are any typos. Ollie, our mini pig thinks he is the author, and decided to put his thoughts in. I tried to find them and fix them but sorry if they are there. Let me know your thoughts. Welp time to go I am hungry and need to feed my starving belly, with what ever is in my empty cabinets. Oh the life of a College student.**

**As always i hate to say this but I don't own Brother Conflict. Well see ya next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

"We're home!" Miwa's voice is heard coming from upstairs and everyone turns their head to look that way. Ema's eyes are wide open, worrying that someone will say something about Evie.

"Remember don't say a word." Ukyo says quietly, but loud enough for the siblings to hear.

Everyone nods just before Miwa and Rintaru appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Papa!" Ema says and runs to him, enveloping him in a hug.

"Ema. We have some news for all of you." Rintaru says hugging Ema back and walking towards the couch.

"Ah, there are my sweet boys, and my darling daughter." Miwa says pulling each of them into a hug.

"So, what's the news Papa, Miwa?" Ema says looking at them.

"Well what is everyone doing in 2 weeks?" Rintaru says with excitement in his eyes.

"I don't know yet. Why?" Masaomi asks.

"Don't make plans. We are going overseas, there is someone you all need to meet." Rintaru says, laughing because he can't contain his excitement. Ema's face fell when she heard that and she looked at the brothers with concern in her eyes.

"Well we will have to see if we can get off work." Natsume says to Rintaru.

"Where are we going, Mama?" Wataru asks.

"America!" Miwa says excitedly.

"But who are we going to see?" Wataru asks pleading them.

"It's a surprise for you and them. They don't know we are coming either." Rintaru says.

"Is it someone special?" Wataru asks innocently. Yusuke, Tsubaki, and Masaomi's eyes go wide.

"Somebody stop him." Yusuke whispers to his brothers. Masaomi moves forward towards Wataru to try and stop him from asking too many questions.

"You'll have to wait and see Wataru." Miwa says.

"Is it someone we are related to?" Wataru asks with eagerness. Masaomi slows down hearing this but immediately picks his speed back up and reaches Wataru. He puts his hand on Wataru's shoulder and pulls him back towards him a little.

"Wataru, now let's not question them so soon." Masaomi says with a laugh.

"We are not going to say. You will just have to wait." Rintaru tells Wataru as Miwa gives him a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh. I like surprises, but I can't wait to see who it is." Wataru says with smile. Everyone let out the breath they had been holding, in relief.

Pov change: Evolette

It has been several days since I left and I am staying at a hotel. It isn't the best place, but I have lived in worse. I have gone to Meiji to pick up my schedule and meet the teachers I will have, even though I won't start for another week. I haven't had any luck finding an apartment for rent, but I have been able to make head way on the new site and don't need to be there as much. The Queen of Hearts will be opening in a month's time, and in about a week I will have to start teaching the dancers the dance moves. Every day I have gotten a dozen messages from Ema telling me to come back and stay with them. I can't do that though, I am sure that living with that many guys, something else is bound to happen, something worse.

'Stupid life. Why did that have to happen to me?' I think to myself, as I sit on a bench, in one of the many parks in Tokyo. I am watching the evening sky, waiting to see the sunset, one of my favorite things to see.

"Evolette?" A deep voice says from behind me. I turn around and see an orange haired guy dressed in a suit with a green tie and a mole on his chin.

"Natsume." I say back to him nonchalantly.

"Everyone has been worried about you. They asked me to keep an eye out for you. They also told me what happened." Natsume says as he walks closer to me.

"Tell them I am fine and that there is nothing to worry about. I am better off alone anyway." I say coldly wanting to be alone.

"Why don't you tell them yourself, I am sure they would rather hear that from you rather than from me?" He says after a moment, lighting up a cigarette.

"I already have, but they don't seem to believe me." I say pulling my knees up to my chest. "By the way, those things will kill you someday." I point to the cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Yeah I know. Where are you staying?" Natsume asks sitting down next to me on the bench.

"A hotel." I reply simply.

"Which one?"

"The Marquee."

"If you don't want to go back to the residence then you can stay at my place or Hikaru's." Natsume says after a short pause. "You can't live in a hotel forever and it will take you forever to get an apartment here, I should know. Besides it may not seem like it, but that isn't the safest place for a single, young woman to be staying."

"I'll be fine, I can manage." I say quietly.

"Come on, I will take you to the residence, I am sure they already have a room cleaned out for you." Natsume says as he stands up and holding his hand out to me. I just glare at him.

"I don't need protecting." I say gritting my teeth.

Natsume shakes his head as he blows smoke out of his mouth. "I can't let you stay in a place like that. Not to mention that my brothers would kill me if I let you stay there." He says and takes another puff of his cigarette.

"No I am fine by myself." I tell him looking away from him.

"Come on, you're going to stay with one of us. I don't like you staying there by yourself." He says looking at me out of the corner of his eyes "I or one of the others will stay there with you, if you insist on staying there."

I freeze at the thought of staying with one of them in a one bedroom hotel room. "Fine. But you made me miss the sun setting, you owe me." I say grumbling as I grab his hand and stand up.

"Oh sorry. Just let me know what you want." He says and pulls me along. He didn't let go of my hand as we walked all the way back to the Marquee. We went up to my room. "Come on in." I say holding the door open for him. As we walk in, I notice that there are things all over the place. "Just great. My luck isn't getting any better". I say with a groan as I sling my bag down to the floor. The place looks as if it has been ransacked. "Why me, Why again?" I say to myself as I start picking things up.

"Not the first time this has happened huh? Is anything missing?" Natsume asks as he begins picking up clothes off of the floor and putting them onto the bed, neatly folded.

"No and no. I keep everything that is worth money in my bag. The only thing that I leave here is my clothes." I tell him. I pull out my suitcase from the closet and start putting the clothes into it.

"Well it won't be happening again." He says watching as I zip the bag up.

"Uh huh." I say with a sigh. I look around the room to make sure that I have everything. "Well, I had better turn the key in." I follow Natsume out of the room and head to the front desk to check out.

Mini time skip

After checking out Natsume and I walked to his apartment. "I thought you were taking me back to the residence?" I ask confused.

"You didn't seem to want to go back just yet, and it is kind of late we shouldn't be walking that late at night." Natsume says as he puts the key in the door.

"Oh, okay." I say softly. 'Huh, he finally picked up on it?' I think to myself.

"Make yourself at home." Natsume says as he opens the door to his apartment and walks in.

"Cozy." I say looking around the place. I notice that there is only a Futon in the room. 'Great one bed, the hotel might have been better at least there I could have gotten a pull out couch for him to sleep on.' I think to myself. Suddenly I feel something soft against my feet and hear meowing. I look down to see a cat with an orange spot on his left eye, at my feet rubbing against my legs, wanting attention. I bend down and pet the animal. "Aww so cute. What might your name be?" I ask the cat as I pet it.

"That's Asuza." Natsume says from behind me. I look up and am startled to see him so close. "There is another one somewhere around here, his name is Tsubaki." He says looking over my shoulder at the cat. Another cat runs up and jumps at Natsume.

"That must be Tsubaki, but why I are they named after your brothers?" I ask him while giggling.

"It's a long story. Come on I will feed you guys." Natsume says as he stands up and moves to the kitchen.

"Have you eaten yet?" Natsume asks looking up from the putting the cat food on a plate.

"Eh, not yet." I say as my stomach growls. "But don't worry about me I can make myself something."

"I haven't eaten anything yet either, we can just get delivery." Natsume says. "What would you like?"

"Where are you ordering from?" I ask shrugging.

"Here pick one of these, they deliver." Natsume says handing me several menus from local restaurants. I look through them, and hand one to Natsume.

"I like anything from here, so just order something." I say leaving the choice up to him. I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. I hear Natsume talking on the phone in the kitchen, ordering our food, so I turn the TV on and surf the channels. "There's nothing on as usual." I whisper to myself.

"Hm." I hear from beside me, making me jump. I look over to see Natsume sitting next to me watching me look through the channels.

"So, what games you got here?" I ask him ignoring the fact that he is so close.

"What do you like to play?" He asks me as he moves to the TV stand to pull out his gaming systems.

"You got Zelda?" I ask him with a smirk.

"Yes, which one do you want to play?" He says with a nod.

"Ocarina of Time!" I say moving closer to the TV already in game mode. Natsume puts the game in and hands me the controller. I start a new game and Natsume watches me with interest.

I get through most of the game and after eating our food and me dying for the third time in the desert temple, I save the game and turn it off. I look over to see Natsume staring at me with interest. "What?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and says "Now I know where Ema gets it from." He says to me.

"Yeah, I used to stay up all night to play my games and I would keep Ema up with all the noise that I made. She got into and started playing me often, but she never was able to beat me." I say with a smile on my face, thinking about the past.

"Really, Ema is really good. How are you able to beat her? The guys say it is hard to beat her." Natsume says with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, well I haven't played her in years. So I don't know if I will be able to still or not." I say avoiding the question. "So what did Papa and Miwa have to say?" I ask changing the subject.

"Huh?" Natsume asks confused.

"What did Papa and Miwa want to tell you guys?" I ask again staring him right in the eyes.

"They wanted to tell us not to make any plans for 2 weeks from now because they are planning a trip for everyone to go to America and meet you." Natsume says nodding his head, remembering what they had discussed. "They wouldn't say who it was, but they did say that there was someone that we needed to meet, so we assumed it was you." Natsume adds.

"Did anyone say anything about me?" I ask him.

"No Wataru kept asking very specific questions about who it would be though." He replied thinking about it.

"Good." I say with a sigh of relief.

"Why don't you want to see your father?" Natsume asks as he stares at me blankly. "After a long pause he says "You don't have to answer."

"I just need to sort some things out before I see him." I say after a long pause. A look of sadness briefly crosses my face.

"Well, you might want to talk to him before he sets a date on when we are going to America." Natsume says with a serious look on his face.

"We should probably get some sleep." I say turning away from him. "It's 2 am."

"You're right. You can have the bed, I will sleep on the floor." Natsume says with a dip of his head.

"No it's your house I can sleep on the floor. I am not as fragile as people think." I say shaking my head at his offer.

"You are taking the bed I can't let a guest sleep on the floor." Natsume says walking away to the bathroom. I sat there for a minute and got up and changed into my pajamas. After a minute Natsume came out of the bathroom to see me sitting on the floor with a bunch of blankets and Tsubaki and Azusa beside me.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, I will." He says once again.

"And I said it's your house, you bed. You aren't going to win on this one so just give in." I say with a smirk, as I lay down on the floor. "Don't even think about picking me up and putting me on the bed." I say after rolling over. 'He got me to come here, but I at least am going to get my way on something.' I think to myself.

"Fine." Natsume says and turns off the light.

"Goodnight." I whisper to him. I lay there in the silence for a few minutes before I slowly start to drift off to sleep.

**A/N **

**Hey y'all. It took forever to write this one. I know it is a pretty boring and that there isn't much happening, SORRY. please don't kill me.T_T. I am tired. That was random. Opinions are welcome and greatly appreciated. Look forward to the next chapter next week.**

**I don't own Brothers Conflict or Zelda. TnT **


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I wake up and it is still dark. 'My body must not be used to the time change.' I think to myself. I sit up and put my glasses on and look at the clock, it is 5am. 'Might as well get ready to go.' I look down to see that Natsume is still there sleeping. Silently I head to the bathroom and get changed. When I am done I grab all of my stuff and head to the door. I look back at Natsume to see that he is still asleep. I quietly unlock and open the door, leaving silently.

"Sorry." I whisper as I shut the door. I walk out of Natsume's apartment building and head towards Meiji University. "This is going to be a long walk." I say looking down at my phones GPS. I skip the Subway and just walk the whole way there. It is about 8 and I stop at a small Café that is close to the University and grab some breakfast. Leaving the store I bump into someone, I turn around saying "Gomeno...sai..."

"Well, look who it is." A man with a deep voice says and my eyes go wide at the sight of him. He is at least 6 ft. and is a body builder. I back away from him and he grabs my arm.

"James what is the hold up?" I hear another deep voice say only this one sounds older.

"Dad, look who I found." James says pulling me close to him. The old man that was calling his name walks toward us. A smirk grew on his face as he saw me. I try to push James away from me but he keeps a tight grip on my arm.

"Well, if it isn't Evolette. Hope you've been well since you left." He says without an ounce of sincerity in voice.

"What are you doing here?" I say with shock evident in my voice. I had hoped that I would never have to see these people ever again. They were my foster family while I was in America. They weren't the nicest of people and they haven't changed since I left them.

"Why don't you stay and have breakfast with us and we can talk a little." James says pulling me forcefully back into the café. He roughly shoves me into a seat and sits next to me to block me in. He puts his hand on my thigh, and I knock it off.

"Don't touch me." I say pushing him away from me and trying to stand up.

"Sit down and humor us." Daniel says pushing me down by my shoulder and sitting on my other side. I sit there quietly knowing that there was no escape.

"You know, we missed you." James says with humor in his eyes. I sit there and keep quiet wishing I hadn't left Natsume's apartment so early. I know what happens when you disobey them, it isn't pretty and it hurts a lot.

"You miss having a punching bag." I say spit flying at them. "Why are you here?" I repeat my earlier question and feel a hard grip on my wrist and wince as it gets stronger. 'That's gonna leave a bruise' I think to myself.

"Watch your mouth." Daniel says growling into my ear.

"Leave me alone." I say to them through gritted teeth.

"Let's talk and catch up. What how long has it been since we've seen each other?" James asks from my other side playing with my hair.

"A week and a half." I say trying to get Daniel's hand off of my wrist. I finally get his hand off and James leans in closer to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Ah, too long. We just had to come and see you." James whispers into my ear.

"You mean you just want to hurt me again." I say back to him pushing him away from me. 'I have to get out of here.' I think to myself, looking around for a way out.

"Now who said anything about hurting you, we just want to have some fun." James says touching my thigh again.

"Why are you really here?" I ask pushing his hands off of my thigh again.

"I got a job transfer to the Tokyo branch, and James transferred to Meiji. We had a meeting to pick up his schedule at 7:30." Daniel says as a waitress sets their coffee's and breakfast down on the table. I look at her with a pleading look hoping she would help me get out of this, but she doesn't look up at us. After she walks away Daniel continues to say "We couldn't say no, knowing that you will be so close."

"Let me go. I have to meet my father, he is waiting for me." I say to them trying to regain my control.

"Oh, Daddy dearest? I don't think you do. You probably haven't even talked to him yet." James says moving from trying to touch me to his food.

"He didn't come to help you last time. What makes you think he will come to the rescue this time?" Daniel says. My eyes go wide as a memory goes through my mind. One of me when I was 16, sending Papa a letter telling him what I had been going through since I arrived in America. I told him that all my letters to him about having fun with the family I was staying with were lies, that they were hurting me, taking advantage of me, and the money he sent for me. The next letter I got from my father was one telling me that he wouldn't be able to write for a while and he was going on another adventure. After that I never heard from him by letter, he would call occasionally to check in, or stop by every couple of years, but he never stayed on the phone or visited for long. I felt abandoned and afraid. I shake my head trying to rid myself of the memory and Daniel began laughing at me.

"Remembering the good times we had together?" James asks with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." I whisper to them.

"I heard that Rintaru got married recently. How is he? Happy?" Daniel asks with sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up." I shout and stand up, spilling Daniel and James' coffee.

"Now look what you did." Daniel says anger written all over his face. His raises his hand up and I flinch knowing what he was going to do I feel a sharp pain in my right cheek as my head is turned to the side and my hair falls in front of my face. He backhanded me in the face and I just stand there with my hair in my face. The café has gone quiet and everyone is staring at us. I sling my backpack onto my back, grab my suitcases up into my arms and make a run for it, pushing James out of the way.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hear James shout behind me. I keep running not paying attention to where I am headed. I am panting out my breaths, my ribs are hurting, and I can still hear them behind me, chasing after me.

"Evolette?" I hear a guy say my name. I have my head turned to see how far Daniel and James are behind me. I run right into someone and they grab onto my arms to keep me steady. I look up to see a guy with gray eyes and gray hair. I stare at him for a second and then I realize it is Subaru. My eyes widen as I hear footsteps pounding behind me. "Are you alright?" I hear Subaru ask me.

I nod my head and grab onto my sides to try and brace myself against the pain. "Sorry I ran into you." I tell him in between gasps.

"Why'd you run away Evolette?" James asks as he gets closer. Subaru looks up from me to James and Daniel, who isn't very far behind him. I move to the side and stay silent.

"Who are you?" Subaru asks them stepping in front of me.

"Evolette's friends who are you?" Daniel asks fiercely. I stay silent looking at him and holding my sides. Subaru's eyes narrow at them then he looks back to me and I slowly shake my head.

"Daniel and James." I say quietly, still gasping for breath. "They were my foster family in America." Subaru stays quiet and nods his head.

"I am Asahina, Subaru her brother." He tells them.

"It is nice to meet someone from Evolette's family. We'll have to spend some time together." James says casually with a glint of malice in his eyes.

"It was good to see you, but we have to go." I say my breath having returned, but the pain in my ribs still there. I pull on Subaru's jacket sleeve to get him to walk with me. I grab my suitcases which I dropped when I ran into Subaru and start towards Meiji. As we walked past them Subaru didn't say anything, he just nodded his head at them.

"Who were they exactly?" He asks me once we have walked away.

"Huh?" I ask in return.

"It doesn't exactly seem like they were someone you were happy to see." He says looking down at me as we walked.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." I say looking away from him. He looks at me for a moment before nodding his head and looking forward. He didn't talk to me again but kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

Once we reach Meiji I excuse myself and head to the bathroom where I redo the bandages on my ribs, and splash water on my face. The red mark from the slap was gone, I was glad that Subaru hadn't walked on that side. I check the time on my phone to find that it is 9am. I have calmed down a lot from what had happened and the pain in my ribs is barely there. I walk out of the bathroom to see Subaru outside the bathroom on his cellphone. He hangs up and looks up to see me walking towards him.

"Masaomi called. They have been frantic trying to find you. Natsume was supposed to take you to the residence today but you left when he was asleep." Subaru says looking right into my eyes.

"Sorry, I have things I need to do and if I want to get them done on time I needed to leave early." I tell him.

"I am supposed to bring you back to the residence." He tells me with a serious face. "I have class then basketball practice, after that we will head there."

"Well I have to buy my books and supplies for my classes. Would you mind showing me where I can get them at?" I ask him hoping he will take me there and then head to class. He nods his head and starts to walk off. I follow behind him and in a short amount of time we are at the bookstore. "Thanks." I say, pulling a sheet of paper out of my backpack.

"I will be in class, I get out at 2 then basketball practice is in the gym. I will see you then." Subaru says and walks off.

"Well that was easy" I tell myself.

After buying my books and supplies, which took until 11:30, I head to the cafeteria. I grab something to eat and sit outside under a tree, my backpack, suitcases, and all of my supplies beside me. "How am I going to carry all of this?" I ask myself staring at the pile of books and taking a bite of my desert.

"Don't worry about it." Subaru says from in front of me. I look up to see him surrounded by a bunch of guys that look like basketball players. I stay silent and look at him.

"Go get her Subaru." One of his friends say and pats him on the back. Subaru's cheeks turn pink and he looks away. His friends are laughing at him as he just stands there.

"Have you guys already eaten?" I ask them. Subaru stays silent, face still pink.

"No. We were headed to the gym to eat." One of Subaru's teammates says.

"You're more than welcome to join me if you want." I tell them with a smile. Several of them nod their head and sit down in front of me. Subaru stands there not moving, and just staring at me. "Subaru are you going to eat or just stand there?" I ask him with a confused look.

"Huh, oh" Subaru says and nods his head. He sits down as far from me as he can, while still being in the group. His friends laugh at him and his cheeks get even pinker.

"So what am I supposed to do until your class is over?" I ask Subaru with a smile.

"He just stares at me for a while. "I didn't think of that." He says in embarrassment and averts his eyes.

"I can walk myself home you know. I am not completely helpless." I tell him with a roll of my eyes.

"Everyone agreed that it would be best if someone were to stay with you at all times until you get back to the house." He says with a serious look.

"And you have been with me all day." I say sarcastically. His friends are staring at us weirdly so I look over at them giving them a seductive look and a wink. Their expressions changed to shock and confusion.

"You had something to do and I knew it would take a while so it was okay." He said not batting an eyelash at my comment.

"Whatever. It's not like you can keep me here while you're in class." I say with a sigh. Thinking he hadn't heard me.

"Well I can have one of them call off work and come get you. They would be able to get here before my next class starts." He says taking a bite of his lunch.

"Fine." I say crossing my arms. 'They don't need to take off work just for me I will be fine. I might as well wait for Subaru or else they might send out another search party for me.' I think to myself rolling my eyes. Subaru stays quiet watching me silently. I look over at his friends who are still sporting a confused look.

"Um, exactly what is going on?" One of Subaru's friends asks raising his hand.

Subaru stays quiet, thinking about how to answer the question. "She's one of my new sisters." Subaru says after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Wait I thought you only had one sister and that she was in high school." One of his friends say.

"Hm. I have been in America for a while, they probably forgot." I tell them. They nod their heads thinking I meant that they forgot to tell them they had another sister, but I meant they forgot about me entirely. Subaru just stares at me trying to understand what I meant.

"Cool." Several of his friends say their grins growing and their eyes scanning me.

Forty minutes later they have to head to class. Subaru carries my stuff to the gym and sets it down before he heads to class. 'Great, I am stuck here by myself for the next 2 and a half hours. I put my headphones on, put my IPod on shuffle, and close my eyes. Soon I fall asleep and catch up on the sleep I missed last night.

I hear a pounding sound nearby and footsteps running. I open my eyes to be staring at the rafters of a tall ceiling. "Where am I?" I whisper to myself rubbing my eyes and slowly sit up and look around. I notice that I am in the gym and that there a lot of basketball players on the court. "Oh yeah." I say and grab my phone to look at the time. The screen reads 5:45. 'When exactly is practice over?" I think a look of confusion covering my face.

"You're awake." Someone says to my side. I look over to see a guy in a track suit sitting next to me. He was older than the rest of the guys, probably in his thirties.

"Hello." I say to him, guessing he must be the coach.

"So you are Subaru's sister. He told me about you. You're more than welcome to stay through our practices so that he can walk you home." He tells me with a stern look.

"Okay. I think this will probably only be a one-time thing." I say to him.

"I thought you were a student here as well." He says with a look of confusion on his face.

"I don't start until next week, plus I have a job that I need to be at." I tell him. He nods his head in understanding.

"You are more than welcome to stay whenever you need to though." He tells me with a serious face.

"Thank you." I tell him bowing to him. He blew the whistle that had been hanging around his neck.

"Hit the showers." He says and walks away from me. All the guys put the equipment away, grab their drinks and head to the locker room. I walk out into the middle of the gym and look around.

"Alone again." I say to myself.

"Not exactly" I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Hikaru." I say "Did you come to pick us up so that I wouldn't run away again?"

"Now why would we do that?" I hear another voice that I assume belongs to Kaname.

"Great." I say under my breath. "Hello, Miroku. What has brought you here?" I say louder and turn to face them.

"We thought you guys would like a ride instead of walking all the way home." Hikaru says throwing an arm around Kaname who is pouting. "He looked up who Miroku was." Hikaru adds giving him a side hug.

"Nice boots." I tell him blinking at the sight in front of me. Hikaru is hugging Kaname from the side, but he is dressed as a woman. It makes it look like they are a couple. His dress is super short and his boots are hooker boots, plus he is wearing fishnets. They just stand there without a care in the world. 'Well I can't say much. For work I wear a lot less than that, I mean a lot. He can work it, so more power to him.' I think to myself and shrug.

"Where is everyone?" Kaname asks regaining his composure.

"They just finished practice and headed to the locker rooms." I tell him walking back to my stuff so I could gather it up.

"I didn't think they would be done yet." Hikaru says and walks over to me and sits down on the bleachers.

"I'll carry those." Kaname says trying to take the big pile of books out of my hands.

"I can carry them." I tell him trying to pull it back to me.

"I got it they look heavy." He says stepping closer to get them from me.

I smirk and say "Fine" dropping the weight of the books into his hands. He falls forward a little and his eyes go wide.

"Before you say anything, I told you they were heavy and that I could handle them." I say turning. I put my backpack on and grab for my suitcases but another hand reaches over and snatches them from me. I look up to see Subaru holding them. "You guys do know that I can carry things on my own, my hands aren't broken." I say crossing my arms over my chest giving them an angry look.

"We were taught to help out a lady in need, and you, my dear, are in need." Hikaru says with a smile.

"That explains why you aren't helping." I say grinning.

"Yup right now I am a lady." Hikaru says striking a pose. I couldn't help but laughing. Kaname laughed with me and Subaru just looked at us with his stern stare.

"Let's get going." Subaru says walking to the exit with my suitcases. I roll my eyes and follow.

The ride to the house was quiet, well except the jokes from Hikaru and the flirty remarks from Kaname. When we get back to the residence the boys once again help me with my belongings, I am refusing the whole time, telling them that I wasn't weak. We head up to the 5th floor, get off the elevator and head down to the lounge where Kaname and Subaru put my stuff down. They walk away with Hikaru, into the kitchen to eat while Ukyo and Masaomi walk into the lounge. Ukyo motions for me to sit down on the couch and they both follow.

"Evolette, I am glad to see that you are okay." Masaomi says with a smile. "You had us worried."

"Sorry, I am just used to living on my own." I say lying to them. Ukyo stares at me the whole time, not making any facial expressions.

"We're your brothers now, you can rely on us." Masaomi says giving me a pat on the shoulder. I stay silent and look at Ukyo who is still staring at me.

"Why were you in a place like that?" Ukyo asks looking at me, his glasses glinting from the lights hanging over head. 'Crap he has gone into Lawyer mode.' I think.

"It was the cheapest place I could find that wasn't a total dump." I tell him truthfully, giving him a blank stare.

"Why did you leave suddenly?" Masaomi asks taking my attention away from Ukyo. I look to his face to see genuine concern. I stayed silence for a bit and he says "I know you didn't want to see Rintaru yet, but you could have come back after they left." He adds.

"I need to figure some things out before I see him. I promise I will talk with him soon, so that he doesn't drag you guys half way around the world." I tell him hanging my head.

I feel a hand on top of my hand and hear Masaomi says "Don't worry about that, we just want to know what is bothering you."

"It's nothing important, I just don't know if I am ready to see him after all these years." I tell them, lying and keeping a blank look on my face.

"Why would you be hesitant to see him?" Ukyo asks pushing his glasses up and crossing his arms.

"I said something's I shouldn't have before I left, things that weren't very nice or true." I tell them hanging my head letting a little emotion show.

"It's okay I am sure Rintaru forgives you. He seemed really happy when he was talking about the trip." Masaomi says with a laugh and hugs me to try and make me feel better.

I hug him back with a pained look on my face and think to myself 'It hurts to lie to him too, he believes it so easily.' I am really glad that Ukyo is facing my back.

"How about we get you something to eat and let you settle into the room we prepared for you." Masaomi says pulling back. I nod my head and head into the kitchen.

POV change: With Masami and Ukyo

They two oldest Asahina brothers watched Evolette walk into the kitchen, when she disappears into the next room Masaomi turns to Ukyo who says with a glare "She is hiding something and lying to us."

"I know Ukyo, but she will tell us in her own time. It is probably something she doesn't want people to know." Masaomi says brushing his hand through his messy hair. "Don't be too hard on her, Subaru told me that he ran into someone Evolette knew today, and that he didn't trust them. She was running away from them."

"Who were they?" Ukyo asks, voice turning quickly to anger.

"He wasn't sure exactly, but they were both male." Masaomi says sighing.

"She said they were her Foster family when she was in America. Daniel and James." Subaru who had walked in on their conversation says from behind the couch. The oldest brothers turned to him in surprise.

"Why would she run from them?" Masaomi asks him concerned.

"They were both men, a father and his son." He says sitting down on the couch.

"Did she say anything else about them?" Ukyo asks anger still evident on his face.

Shaking his head Subaru says "No she said she didn't want to talk about it."

Masaomi leans forward putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "I think we need to keep an eye out for them then." Masaomi says.

"I will see if I can find anything out at work." Ukyo says nodding his head.

"I think we also need to have a meeting with the rest of our brothers." Masaomi says looking up at them. Subaru and Ukyo nod their heads in agreement. The three of them sit there in silence, thinking on what had happened today.

**A/N**

**Hello everyone. This chapter is my longest one yet. Lucky you. A lot happened in this chappy, hopefully answering some questions or maybe even confusing you more. Hehehe. Some big secrets were revealed and some are even suspicious, and two new characters that are connected to Evie's past BUM BUM BUUUM. What are your thoughts on Daniel and James? Any one OOC? Any comments, complaints or suggestions? Man I sound like a recording. Thank you to Orchidellia, purpleYumi, SupernaturalRomanceIStheBest99, for reviewing and letting me know how you all feel about my story. Also thanks to everyone that reads this. yes that means you too. Be waiting for my update next week ^.^**

**Last but not least I have to sadly say that I do not own Brothers Conflict or Inuyasha. T_T**


	10. Chapter 10

Several days has passed since Evolette came back to the residence and she has been staying mostly holed up in her room or at out for a "meeting". Not all of the brothers have been home at the same time lately. Today they were all scheduled to come home before 6pm. They were going to have a family meeting about Evolette. Ukyo is sitting on the couch with all of his brothers except the twins, Asuza and Tsubaki. They were on their way home from work and would be walking in at any moment. Ema was in the kitchen watching over the food that was cooking for supper. Evolette was in another meeting of hers and would not be home until late.

"I am starving! Can we eat yet?" Wataru says to Masaomi grabbing his tummy. A small growl could be heard from his stomach which everyone laughed at.

"You can wait a few more minutes, Wataru. Tonight we are eating together and Tsubaki and Asuza will be home soon." Masaomi says smiling at his littlest brother.

"We're home." Azusa says from the top of the stairs.

"I would have thought we would have heard Tsubaki by now." Hikaru says teasingly.

"He stopped by his room." Azusa says nodding his head knowing how Tsubaki could be. "He should be coming up the elevator."

"I am home." Tsubaki's voice could be heard coming down the hall way.

"Finally, we can eat. What took you so long, have to rerecord your voice?" Fuuto asks snidely.

"No they were perfect the first time, just had to sign some autographs and meet some people." Tsubaki replies to Fuuto with a wave of the hand.

"You don't have that many fans, you aren't a real actor." Fuuto replies back with a smirk knowing he hit a nerve with Tsubaki.

"Fuuto, that is enough, let us eat in peace for once." Ukyo says staring at Fuuto. "Save it Tsubaki." He says turning to him.

"Foods ready." Ema says from the kitchen. Ukyo turns and walks into the kitchen to help Ema bring the food to the dining room.

"Let's go sit down while they get the food." Masaomi says. He stands up and walks to the dining room Wataru close behind him.

Once every one has finished eating, Masaomi says "Wataru why don't you take Ema upstairs and have her help you with your new game."

"Hai, Nee-san let's go play." Wataru says grabbing onto Ema's jacket sleeve and dragging her up out of the room. Everyone stayed quiet until they could no longer hear Wataru talking to Ema.

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Natsume asks Ukyo with a serious face.

"Subaru you should probably tell them what happened." Masaomi says prompting Subaru.

"Last week when I found Evolette at the University, she was running from 2 men. She said they were her foster family while she was in America." Subaru tells them. "She didn't look like she wanted to be around them, and …" Subaru goes silent trying to find the right words.

"What did they try to do something to her?" Kaname asks anger in his voice.

"I dunno, I just got a bad vibe from them." Subaru finishes shaking his head, a frown on his face. Kaname calms down upon hearing this.

"Subaru talked with us about it after they came home that night. I looked into these two people at work, but nothing significant popped up." Ukyo says pushing his glasses back up his nose. "But I get the same feeling as Subaru."

"You want us to keep an eye out for these people in case they try something." Azusa asks.

"Yes, just to be on the safe side." Masaomi says with a nod.

"Shouldn't Ema be informed as well?" Yusuke asks.

"No, she doesn't know much about Evolette's time in America." Ukyo replies shaking his head.

"Besides we don't want to scare her." Masaomi tells them.

"What do they look like?" Tsubaki asks

"Here are their pictures." Ukyo says showing them two pictures. "This is Daniel the father and that one is James, his son." The brothers look at the photo remembering their faces.

"Masa-nii, where did you put my rabbit?" Wataru yells down the hallway. After a few seconds he comes running down the stairs saying "Masa-nii., he's not where I left him."

"Ukyo washed him he had something sticky on him." Masaomi tells him as Ukyo tries to hide the pictures.

"Oh, okay." Wataru says. "Is he dry now?"

"Yeah I'll go with you to get him." Masaomi says standing up and walking out of the room with Wataru.

POV change: Evolette

"Again." I yell out and hit the replay button on my IPod. Paralyzer by Finger Eleven came on over the speakers. "5-6, 5-6-7-8-." I say and begin the shaking my hips. Halfway through the dance the music stops. "Dammit" I yell. "That is the 5th time tonight."

"Evie, I can get the tech back in here tomorrow to fix it, but I don't think it will be back on tonight." The DJ I hired for Queen of Hearts tells me.

"What is wrong with it?" I ask him frustrated,

"It's a problem with the system. I can't fix it myself." He says backing away. I look at the clock and see that it is around 2am.

"That's okay, it isn't your fault. We will close up tonight and figure it out later." I tell him then turn back to the girls "Wrap it up we're done for the day. I will see you back here tomorrow night at 7."

After all everyone leaves I gather up my stuff, turn off all the lights, and walk out. I turn around and lock the door. "Why is everything going wrong?" I ask myself. I turn around walk back to the residence. After showering I flop onto my bed and fall asleep.

The next day I wake up to the light blinding me. I sit up and see that it is 7:30 am. "Stupid sun." I say. "Well might as well get up." I walk down to the lounge to get some breakfast. There I see Tsubaki, Azusa, Iori, Yusuke, Ema, and Wataru. Yusuke turns his head to hide his embarrassment.

"Nee-san, Nee-san. You're up early. Guess where Tsubaki and Azusa said they will take us." Wataru says excitedly jumping up and down.

"Good morning." I hear Ema, and Iori say.

"Did my imouto-chan have a good night's sleep?" Tsubaki asks coming up to me and hugging me. I just stand there not saying anything.

'It's too early for this' I think to myself. Tsubaki pulls back from the hug and looks at me waiting for an answer. I walk away from him and into the kitchen. I can hear Ema's giggles as I go.

"Hey, why didn't she answer us?" Wataru asks. "Does Nee-san not like us anymore?" he asks on the verge of tears.

"No Wataru. Evie just isn't a morning person. Let her get something to eat then she will probably be in a better mood."

"Evie you should probably get dressed, you are still in your pajamas." Ema says coming into the kitchen. I nod my head and "hn" at her. I quickly find eggs, cinnamon, sugar and bread, and make some French toast. As the toast is cooking Tsubaki comes into the kitchen pouting followed by Azusa and a sad Wataru. "You made Wataru sad Evie at least acknowledge him." She tells me with a hint of scorn in her voice. I gave her another "hn" and nodded my head. Everyone stays silent watching me eat the French toast.

"What are you staring at?" I ask them after I finish my breakfast.

"Nothing." Yusuke shouts.

"Um, okay." I say confused.

"Oh don't mind him, he can't express himself when around girls." Tsubaki says putting an arm around Yusuke, who turns as red as his head and turns away from Ema and I.

"Okay. Wataru, where did they say they will take you?" I ask Wataru. He perks up at hearing his name.

"They said they will take us to the park. I can't wait. Do you want to go with us?" He says all at once.

I nod my head and say "Sure I am off today so I can do whatever." Hearing this Wataru jumps up and down and yells excitedly. "Em when is papa coming back to the house?" I ask her while the boys are preoccupied with Wataru.

"He and Miwa are supposed to come for dinner tonight. They called last night and told Ukyo." Ema says worried. "Everyone will be there tonight."

"Okay thanks, Em." I tell her. "Do you still have the dress that Miwa picked out for the wedding?" I ask her as an afterthought.

"Yes." She says nodding her head

"Bring it to my room for me." I tell her nodding.

"Are you coming to dinner tonight?" She asks meekly.

"Maybe." I tell her.

"Are you planning something?" she asks me with suspicion in her voice.

"You'll have to wait and see." I tell her with a smirk. "Come get me when it's time to leave for the park." I head back up to my room and get dressed for the day. I take out my camera and move to my balcony. I take random picture of the scenery, one of which is of Louis sitting beside a tree with Juli on his shoulder. 'Juli likes Louis, that's a first.' I think to myself.

I move the camera up and look through the lens to see Ukyo on top of the roof hanging laundry and Ema beside him helping. "Typical Em." I say to myself, I take the picture and pull the camera away from my face.

I hear a knock on my door, so I head back inside and open the door with the camera back up to my face and take a picture of the person standing in the door way. I move the camera down to see Azusa standing there. He blinks for a few seconds trying to clear his vision.

"We are getting ready to leave for the park are you coming?" he asks quietly.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Just let me grab my things and I will be down." I tell him and the head back into my room leaving the door open. I grab my camera case and my bag. "Alright." I say to myself and head back to the door.

"Ready to go?" Azusa asks standing in the doorway. I blush and nod my head, embarrassed that he heard me talking to myself. I walk out of my room and lock the door behind me. We take the elevator down to the 1st floor where Tsubaki, Iori, Yusuke, and Hikaru are waiting.

"Where is Wataru?" I ask Azusa.

"He went to get Ema." He replies.

"So that is where Ema gets it from." Hikaru says. Today he is dressed like a man and his voice sounds much deeper than before.

"What?" I ask him with confusion written all over my face.

"Imouto-chan likes to take pictures." Tsubaki says putting an arm over my shoulder.

"Huh, I haven't seen her take picture before." I tell them, still very confused.

"That's because you were always in charge of the camera." Ema tells me walking out of the elevator.

"I guess I was." I say thinking about all the memories I had with Ema.

"What kind of camera is that?" Ema asks looking at the camera in my hand.

"A Nikon D3200." I say holding it out to her.

"Does it take good pictures?" she asks me, intrigued with my camera. 'Now I know what to give her for Christmas.' I think to myself.

"I like it." I tell her as she gives it back to me. "Well we should probably head to the park." I say noticing several of them staring at me.

"Nee-san will you play on the swings with me?" Wataru asks as we walk start walking.

"Sure, I can take pictures of you while you play, okay." I tell him with a smile. He smiles back and nods.

"I want Imouto-chan to take a picture of me too." Tsubaki whines walking behind me.

"I will take pictures of everyone." I tell him.

Once we reach the park Wataru pulls me to the swings. I took several pictures of Wataru playing there, and several more of him playing with Ema. I see Iori sitting next to a flower bed. I walk over to him and take a picture of him watching the flowers. He jumps after the shutter goes off. He turns around and looks at me.

"Sorry." I tell him.

"It's okay." He tells me.

I look at the flowers that he was looking at and say "They are very pretty. I like the way they are arranged." I tell him. He nods his head and continues to watch the Roses, Calla Lilies, Lilies of The Valley, and chrysanthemum's. I leave Iori there to think and move to a fountain where Azusa is sitting there watching Tsubaki and Yusuke, who were messing around. I bring my camera up and capture a picture of Azusa by himself as I focus the camera Azusa notices me and his smile drops. I keep the camera up and pointed at him, he just stares at me. I furrow my eyebrows sad that I missed a chance at a good picture. Azusa then nods his head and smiles at me. I take the picture and smile. I sit next to him and watch Tsubaki and Yusuke going at it, occasionally taking pictures of it.

"Thanks." I tell him as we get up to leave.

"Huh." Azusa says looking at me.

"For smiling for the picture." I tell him.

"Oh, you're welcome." He says and walks ahead of me.

"You have done the impossible." I hear Hikaru say behind me. He has evaded my pictures all afternoon.

"Nothing is impossible." I tell him rolling my eyes. "Besides what did I do?"

"You got a picture of Azusa alone. I don't think we have a picture like that. And on top of that he is smiling." Hikaru says with a spark in his eyes.

"You make him sound like he's depressed or an introvert." I tell him walking away.

"I am surprised, it is just rare to get that kind of picture." He says looking at me with a smile. I raise the camera and take a picture of him.

"Got ya." I say leaving him behind.

Once we get back to the residence I go up to my room and get ready. I call Louis and see if he can come up and fix my hair. He curls my hair, and pulls half of it back and pins it into place. The rest of my long dark brown curls fall over my shoulder, and down my back. "Thanks Louis." I tell him giving him a hug.

"You're welcome Vi, do you need help with your make-up?' He asks me.

"Thanks, but you have done enough." I tell him giving him another hug before he leaves. I turn around to the mirror and pull my make-up box out from under my vanity. After finishing my make-up I move to the dress and put it on. When I am finished I look in the mirror to see me with my hair styled sexily, long eyelashes on top of a smoky eye, and red lips. The dress Miwa picked out fit me well. It is a red corseted, sweetheart neckline, fit and flare style Silk gown. My shoes were red pumps that matched my gown. As I am looking in the mirror my phone rings and it is a text from Ema saying: **They are here!**

"I guess it's time." I say to myself and head to my bedroom door.

**A/N**

**Hello everyone, there's the latest chapter. I didn't go through and check this one before it was put up, so let me know if something is confusing or just doesn't make sense. How do you think Evie will act when she sees Rintaru? How do you think the brothers will act towards Daniel and James, if they meet them? What do you think will happen next? Okay, that may be too many questions, but I like knowing you thoughts. I have been up since 6 this morning and am now going to bed at just about midnight. Yay me. I am very tired so nighty night and see ya next week.**

**I don't own Brothers Conflict.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ukyo, the rice balls are ready. I am going to go change for dinner." Ema tells Ukyo, while taking off her apron.

"Okay, I have it from here." Ukyo replies to her over his shoulder.

"We're home and we found someone along the way." Tsubaki yells as he gets off of the elevator.

"Tsubaki there is no need for you to yell." Azusa says back a little loudly and hits Tsubaki on the back of the head.

"Welcome home. Who did you bring with you?" She says as she gets to the top of the stairs and sees someone standing behind the twins. "Oh hello Natsume, you came for dinner with Papa and Miwa."

"Yeah, is Evolette coming tonight?" He asks with a serious face. Tsubaki and Azusa stayed quiet and waited for Ema to answer as well.

"I don't know but she told me to text her when they get here." Ema tells them.

"Hm." Natsume says tipping his head up in acknowledgement.

"Where are you headed off to imouto-chan?" Tsubaki asks standing close to Ema.

"I need to get changed for dinner." Ema replies walking away from them.

"Okay we'll be waiting for you." Tsubaki tells her excitedly.

It takes Ema 15 minutes to pick out an outfit to wear for dinner. After she is dressed she hears a knock on her door. She opens it to see Louis outside it with his kit in one hand and Juli in his other. "Would you like me to help you with your makeup and hair, Chi?" Louis asks holding his kit up.

"You're not busy helping anyone else are you?" Ema asks him.

"No, I have already finished, you are the only one left to get ready." Louis says softly and with a smile.

"Chi, you should let Louis do your hair and makeup for tonight." Juli says to Ema but then turns back to Louis. "Just don't make her too beautiful, we don't any of those wolves to get any ideas."

Ema giggles and says "If you don't mind." She lets Louis into her room, and he begins to get his things ready.

"I am going to keep an eye on those wolves to make sure they don't try anything with Vi." Juli says and runs out of the room before Ema shuts the door.

After 20 minutes of styling and another 10 spent on Makeup, Louis stands back and leads Ema over to the mirror. "There perfect." Louis says as he puts the finishing touches on Ema's hair. Ema stares into the mirror and sees herself as beautiful as when he helped at the wedding.

"Chi, Chi." Ema hears from down the hall.

"Juli must be back." Ema says and opens the door for him.

"Chi, Rintaru and Miwa are here." Juli says after climbing onto Ema's shoulder.

"Already. I didn't think they would be here for another half hour." Ema says with worry and glances at the clock.

"They must have gotten away from work early today." Louis says packing his things up. As he puts the last item in his bag his phone rings.

"Hello?" Louis answers it not sure who it is. After a few seconds his face lights up in recognition. He listens intently and then nods his head. "Sure I will be there as soon as I can."

"Sorry, but I have a last minute client. Please let the others know for me." Louis says and walks out the door.

"What was that all about, Chi?" Juli asks confused.

"I don't know but I should head down and visit with Papa and Miwa." Ema says checking herself in the mirror one last time, and headed out the door. Ema heads to the lounge where everyone else is waiting.

"Ah, there is my daughter." Miwa says, standing up and walking up to Ema, when she reaches the bottom step. Stepping down off the stairs Ema is enveloped in a bone crushing hug from Miwa, who only releases her when Rintaru appears by her side. He gives Ema a big hug as well and stands back to look at her.

"You look well. Em." Rintaru says. "You look more and more grown up every time I see you."

"Papa, I am growing up I only have one more year left before I go to University." Ema says giggling. She moves to sit on the couch with her brothers.

Miwa looks around the room noticing that one person was missing. "Where's Louis?" Miwa asks.

"Oh, he had a last minute client that he couldn't turn down. He left just before I came down." Ema says shrugging her shoulders.

"Who could be so important that he would leave like that?" Hikaru asks rhetorically.

"I am here so they couldn't be that important." Fuuto says smugly.

"Did he say when he would be back?" Ukyo asked.

"No" Ema tells him with a shake of her head.

"Hm, I 'll leave him a plate in the refrigerator." Ukyo says and heads to the kitchen.

"How have you been?" Masaomi asks Miwa and Rintaru.

"We have been busy with work. Have you guys given any thought about the trip to America?" Rintaru asks and the room falls silent.

"I can't get off work that week. I am covering for a doctor that will be on their honeymoon." Masaomi tells them after a few minutes of silence.

"We are producing a new game and the next few weeks will be hectic, so I can't leave anytime soon." Natsume tells them.

"Oh, well how about the rest of you?" Miwa asks as Rintaru's face falls. Once again the room falls silent.

"Papa now isn't really a good time to be taking a trip we have finals coming up at school in a couple weeks." Ema says her voice going silent as she talks.

"I see. The weather there is cold and bad this time of year anyway." He says placing a smile on his face.

"You know Papa we can always go on a holiday vacation, or for one of our school vacations. I am sure the weather will be good then." Ema says trying to cheer him up.

"Mama, where are you going next for work?" Wataru asks changing the subject.

"I should be here for a while but then I will have several fashion shows to attend and I am not sure where they are going to be at yet." Miwa replied.

"Chi, did you let Vi know that Rintaru is here?" Juli asks from her lap. Ema's eyes widen and she immediately picks up her phone and sends a text to Evolette saying: **They are here!**

"Ema, is something wrong?" Rintaru asks her with worry.

"No, I just forgot to do something." Ema says fidgeting.

"Are you sure?" he asks her again.

"Yeah, I can finish it later." Ema says still fidgeting

"Ema, I know that you are lying, so tell me what is bothering you." Rintaru says sternly. Ema's eyes go wide and her face pales.

"It's nothing important papa. Don't worry about it." She says and looks around at her brothers for help. Her eyebrows furrow as she sees several of them looking at the stairs in awe.

"I'm back." Ema hears Louis's voice.

POV change: Evolette

At my bedroom door I turn around and ask Louis "Are you coming?"

"I am going to clean up here, but I will be there in a bit." She says smiling at me.

"I will help you." I tell him and head back to the vanity. After everything is cleaned up, we exit my room and head to the lounge.

"I will go down the stairs first, be careful not to trip on the stairs in those heels, Vi-chan." Louis says as I stop on front of the couch at the top of the stairs. When I see that he is halfway down the stairs I walk to the top of the staircase and see Hikaru, Kaname, and Fuuto looking my way. I giggle as I see looks of shock briefly cross their faces. Fuuto quickly replaces this look with a smirk and I roll my eyes knowing he will make some sort of remark to me. Kaname's face changes to a seductive smile with desire in his eyes, and Hikaru immediately smiles at me with humor in his eyes. He quickly looks away to see how his brothers are going to react to my presence.

"I'm back" Louis says from the bottom of the steps and Ema looks up at me and goes wide eyed. I start down the stairs, keeping an eye on their faces the whole time. They all quickly turn at Louis voice and begin to talk with him, but as soon as their eyes see me on the stairs their words trail off. Wataru looks at me with a smile and shining eyes, Ukyo blushes and readjusts his glasses keeping his hand over his face to try and hide his blush. Masaomi gives me a close eyed smile, Yusuke blushes as well and turns his head away. Natsume's expression barely changes, his eyes light up and he gives a small smile, but he quickly goes back to his serious face. Tsubaki stands up after recovering from an open mouthed look and walks towards the stairs with a look of awe on his face. Asuza blushes, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Iori smiles at me and stands from his spot on the couch. Subaru blushes, his eyes wide and mouth dropped open. Hikaru giggles at their expressions and then looks back to me with a wide smile.

Papa is staring at me in awe and shock, "Papa." I say trying to get his attention.

"What? How?" He says in disbelief.

"Surprise!" I say with a smile.

"Evolette, I finally get to meet my oldest daughter." Miwa says with a squeal, rushing up to me and giving me a bear hug. "That dress fits you perfectly."

"Thank you, I love it." I tell her with a smile.

"When did you get here?" Papa asks me. My face falls for a second and my eyebrows furrow.

"My flight landed 11 nights ago." I say confidently. "How have you been Papa?"

"Why didn't you let me know you were home?" Papa asks hugging me.

"You know me I don't like to bother someone if I can handle things myself." I tell him and return the hug.

Papa releases me and turns to the brothers and proudly says "This is your new sister Evolette." They smile at me and nod their heads.

"Papa. We already met." I tell Papa smirking at the memory.

"You have?" he asks me with confusion. I nod my head in reply.

"So you do clean up nice." Fuuto says sarcastically.

"And your still a snot nosed brat." I say back to him.

"Evie, that dress fits you beautifully, you should wear it more often." Hikaru says. "It is quite interesting isn't Ukyo?"

"Imouto-chan you look beautiful." Tsubaki says putting an arm around my shoulder. I shrug it off and walk away from him.

"Imouto-chan, Nii-san is more than happy to escort you to dinner." Kaname says taking my hand and pulling me close to him. He then whispers into my ear "and maybe to bed afterward." He pulls back as Ukyo smacks him on top of the head with a frying pan.

"Nee-san you look like a princess." Wataru says giving me a hug.

"Wait how do you already know each other?" Papa asks.

"It is a long story so how about we talk after dinner." I say and Papa nods his head and heads to the dining room. After diner Papa and I walk out to the courtyard and sit on a bench there.

"How have you been?" he asks me. "I haven't heard much from you."

"Good, I haven't heard much from you either." I say in monotone.

"What is the matter?" he asks concern in his voice.

"Nothing why?" I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes there is you are shutting yourself off again." He says. I look into his eyes and let down my façade. My eyes turn icy, I clench my jaw and my fists, and my breathing increases.

"What makes you think you know me so well?" I tell him harshly. "You haven't been around or really spoken with me in a while." Papa sits there silently looking at me knowing that I have to get it off of my chest. "Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" Papa furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"I told you about it when I visited last." He says.

"No, you didn't say anything. You didn't even send me an invite." I tell him shaking my head. "Ema told me 2 days before the wedding." I wipe away the angry tears that are building in my eyes.

"What do you mean we sent out an invite…" he starts to say but I cut him off.

"You haven't talked to me in three months, I haven't received a letter in years and I have never received an email from you. You don't even know what is going on in my life. I tried to reach out to you, but I got nothing." I pause for a minute to calm myself down. "Why? What did I do? Do you not want me anymore?" I say through the tears that are streaming down my face.

Papa looks at me and pulls me into a hug. "Of course I want you. You are my daughter and nothing will ever change that. I am sorry that I haven't been in contact much. I will try harder to talk with you, I promise." He says gently stroking my hair. We stay in the hug for a few moments before we pull away, "Evie, let's get caught up on what has been happening in our lives."

"Okay, Papa." I say smiling. I tell him almost everything that has happened in the past few years.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone, it's Thursday one more day and the weekend will be here. YAY. Evie finally talked with Rintaru and the guys saw her all dressed up and looking smexy. I know right. Well it is late, so nighty night.**

**I don't own Brothers conflict.**


	12. Chapter 12

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Go away." I grumble half asleep and turn over, pulling the covers over my head.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Go away." I say a little bit louder, my voice still groggy.

"Imouto-chan, I am going to come in if you don't wake up." A soft voice says outside my door.

"Whatever." I grumble.

"Okay I am coming in." The voice says and tries to open my door, but finds it locked. I hear footsteps walk away from the door and I fall back to sleep.

Several minutes later. I hear another sound at my door and I groan. I hear a click and then silence. 'They must have went away' I think and try to fall back to sleep. Suddenly the covers are yanked from me and I feel the bed dip down. I shiver and curl up, hugging my knees. "Go away." I say bury my head under my pillow.

"Imouto-chan it is time to get up." The soft voice says again.

"Just one more hour please." I grumble reaching for my blankets.

"No, it is almost 2 in the afternoon, it is time to get up." They say, and I shake my head. The pillow is taken from me and I feel something tickling my face. I swat it away and feel skin when I hit it. They tickle me again and I grab it this time, feeling it to be someone's hand. I lift my head up and open my eyes just to shut them again from being blinded by the sunlight. I open my eyes slightly and look at the hand, trailing up to who it belongs to. Squinting to see who it is but the only thing I can make out is long orange hair.

"Hikaru, go away. I want to sleep some more." I say closing my eyes and laying back down.

"Nope it's time to get up. You are going with me somewhere." He says secretively.

"If I am going anywhere I am going back to sleep." I say and roll over.

"You are coming whether you want to or not." Hikaru says sassily. "Besides if you don't come I will let Fuuto, Tsubaki and Kaname in here."

"No you won't." I say turning around and grabbing his wrist. I pull him down onto the bed with me, wrap my arms around him, and snuggle into him. "Shh. A little more sleep please." I say sleepily and close my eyes. I don't hear any reply and begin to fall asleep. "You're warm and you smell nice." I say and fall asleep.

POV change: Hikaru's POV

I knock on Evolette's door and hear a muffled "Go away." I knock again and hear her say "Go away" again only a little bit louder.

Chuckling at her laziness I say "Imouto-chan, I am going to come in if you don't wake up." and listen for her response. I hear her mumble something but I can't tell what it is, so I try her door handle to see if she actually locks it. The door handle doesn't budge and I smirk. 'At least she does do that' I think walking away from her door.

I go to Masaomi's room and knock on his door. He opens it sleepily saying "Hikaru, what's the matter?"

"I need the key to Evolette's room." I say with a smile.

"Why?" Masaomi asks suddenly awake.

"She told me to wake her up so we could go out today but she isn't getting up." I say holding down a smirk.

"Oh, okay, bring it back when you wake her up." Masaomi says before disappearing into his room and returning with his key ring.

"Thanks." I say taking the keys from his hand and turning away from him.

"Hikaru, no funny business." Masaomi says with a serious stare. I wave my hand up in recognition.

Once I am back at Evolette's door I put the key in the lock and quietly unlock it and go inside. I silently shut the door and walk over to her bed and see a bundle of covers, but no sign of her. I grab the covers and quickly pull them off. I throw them on the floor and sit on the edge of her bed. I look at her and smirk. She is curled up and turned away from me shivering but I chuckle at her pajamas. She is wearing an oversized shirt that has rode up and a black pair of panties that say "Bite Me" on the butt.

"Go away" she mumbles and hides her head underneath of her pillow.

"Imouto-chan it is time to get up." I tell her again.

"Just one more hour please." she grumbles from under her pillow, her arm outstretched reaching for something.

"No, it is almost 2 in the afternoon, it is time to get up." I say and shake my head. I take the pillow from her and throw it onto the floor with the rest of her blankets. I lean over her and start to tickle her face with my fingertips. She swats it away and I tickle her again. She grabs my hand, and lifts her head up. She opens her eyes and quickly shuts them.

She squints at me then lays back down and says. "Hikaru, go away. I want to sleep some more."

"Nope it's time to get up. You are going with me somewhere." I say secretively.

"If I am going anywhere I am going back to sleep." She say tiredly and rolls over to the other side.

"You are coming whether you want to or not." I tell her with sass. "Besides if you don't come I will let Fuuto, Tsubaki and Kaname in here." I smirk at her imagining her reaction.

"No you won't." she says turning around. I feel a grip on my wrist and suddenly I am pulled down onto the bed. Evolette wraps her arms around my waist and snuggles into my chest. "Shh. A little more sleep please." She says huskily and closes her eyes.

My eyes are wide and I lay there not knowing what is going on. 'Usually I am the one to put someone in this position. What is going on?' I think to myself. I don't say anything, too consumed in my thoughts.

"You're warm and you smell nice." I hear Evolette say which breaks me out of my thoughts. I look down at her and see that she has fallen asleep. I stare at her for a moment, my heart beating hard against my rib cage. That's when I decide that we could stay like this a bit longer. I wrap my arms around her and hold onto her tightly.

POV Change: Evolette

I wake up to feel something tickling my arm. I feel something warm lying next to me and a pair of arms wrapped around me. I open my eyes and look up to see Hikaru staring at me. 'What is going on?" I think to myself.

"Good to see that you are finally awake. You might want to get dressed so that we can go." He says with a smile. I look at him confused, then as the memories of earlier quickly return to me and I sit straight up in bed.

"You took my covers and my pillow." I say and smack him. I get up and head into the bathroom to put my contacts in.

"You wouldn't get up so I had to do something." He says shrugging his shoulders with a smirk as I walk out of my bathroom.

"I won anyway." I say sticking my tongue out at him. I slip on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walk over to my vanity, where I quickly apply some eyeliner and mascara.

Hikaru chuckles at me, still laying in my bed. "By the way why are you still in my room?" I ask looking at him, with one eyebrow arched. He gets up and walks to my door.

"I was trapped by my beautiful little sister." He says with a smile.

"Come on lets go." I say grabbing his arm and heading out the door. "Uh where exactly are we going?" I say when we get to the elevator.

"It's a surprise." He says smiling at me.

Hikaru drives us to a nice restaurant and afterwards he drives for about an hour and parks in front of a warehouse building. He gets out and opens my door for me. I look at him quizzically, he just says. "We walk from here." I nod my head and follow him.

As I look at my surroundings they seem very familiar to me, and it makes me queasy thinking about where we are. Hikaru stops in front of a building and the queasy feeling gets worse. I look up to see the Queen of Hearts right in front of me.

"So you know." I say looking away from the building and at Hikaru who nods his head. "Don't tell anyone, especially my sister or papa." I tell him looking right into his eyes.

"What do I get in return for not saying anything?" He asks with a smirk.

"Anything your heart desires." I say seductively. "You want to see the inside." I take my keys out of my purse and unlock the doors. Hikaru follows me inside and I give him a tour of the club.

After a while of silence Hikaru stands up and heads to the door "We should head home it is getting late." He says and I try to catch up to him. 'His attitude changed dramatically after he saw the place.' I think to myself. After locking the place up and catching up to Hikaru we walk back to his car in silence.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone, how is it going? I am doing great. This chapter had a lot of Hikaru in it. I don't have a specific brother that I like or really dislike. I like them all, but I don't see very much Hikaru fanfics out there so yeah. Well let me know what you think. I am tired and hungry so Ima go make some Pizza and go to bed. Nighty night guys and girls. **

**I do not own Brothers Conflict.**


	13. Chapter 13

I wake up and stare at the ceiling, thinking over what had happened since Hikaru found out where I worked. He has avoided me for the past few weeks. He hasn't been back to the residence since that night. Papa and Miwa returned to work and keep in touch often. Queen of Hearts opened last week, and I started university the week before that. So far no one besides Hikaru has found out where I work. I just don't want to know anyone to know what I do. I guess I am afraid that they would look at me with scorn and turn away from me like Hikaru did. I still don't understand why though, I mean it isn't like I am dancing nude on the bars. I still have clothes on even if they are skimpy, and show just about everything I have. I am not dancing on some strangers lap nor am I taking my clothes off.

I shake my head, not wanting to think about it anymore and get out of bed. Still in my pajama's I head downstairs to get something to eat. I pass Yusuke, Wataru, Ukyo, Fuuto, and Ema sitting at the table. I head into the kitchen and see Tsubaki, Azusa, and Kaname grabbing their plates to eat. I look at the food sitting around and shake my head at it. I can hear Tsubaki talking but I completely ignore him and grab some bananas and strawberries, and mix them with some cereal I found. I pour milk into it, grab a spoon, and head to the dining room. I see Tsubaki, Azusa, and Kaname following behind me. I ignore them, sit down, and start eating. Once I finish my breakfast and look up at everyone, they are just staring at me.

"What?" I ask looking at Ema as I hear her giggling.

"Nee-san is finally awake, good morning." Wataru says with a smile, giggling along with Ema.

"What is so funny?" I ask with one eyebrow raised.

"I have been trying to get your attention since you came into the kitchen." Tsubaki says waving his arms around.

I look at him for a second and say "Sorry, what did you want?"

He smacks himself in the forehead before saying "You're up early I would have thought that you would sleep in today."

"I don't think that is what you initially said, but I still have classes to go to, I can't miss them." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"You should get a bit more sleep, you didn't get in until about 4 this morning." Azusa says looking up from his plate.

"I'll be fine, not the first time I have ran on little to no sleep, and it won't be the last." I say standing up to take my dishes to the kitchen.

"I didn't think your classes started until later in the day." Kaname asks blocking my path.

"They don't but I still have things I need to do before class starts." I say staring at him.

"They shouldn't be working you that much especially since you are in school. Your boss should understand if you drop some of your hours for the week." Ukyo says looking at me sternly.

"I chose to work this much no one is to blame but myself Ukyo." I say waiting for Kaname to move away from the door way. "Out of the way gatekeeper." I say to Kaname who gives me a confused look before he moves away from the door.

I wash my dishes then head up to my room to get ready for the day. I go back downstairs to find Subaru waiting for me in the lounge.

"You ready to go?" He asks with a straight face.

"Mhm." I hum and readjust my backpack strap.

"Let's go." He says and turns to the stairs and starts to walk. The walk to Meiji was long and silent until we were half way there. That was when Subaru's teammates showed up, as usual they try to flirt with me or joke around with Subaru and make him blush. I would flirt back and laugh at what they teased Subaru with. Once we reach the campus they split off to go to their classes and I walk around the campus looking for something unique for my photography class. Not much is going on and I don't have to be in class until 10 so I walk around the area. I finally find something that I find unique and photograph it. It is an old couple walking through a nearby park holding hands and looking at each other, just off to the side of them are a young couple holding hands and looking at each other under a tree. After taking the picture I head back to campus and head to class.

At lunch I sat with Subaru and his friends in the gym. "Subaru, have you heard anything from Hikaru? I haven't seen him in a few weeks." I say after I finish eating.

"Yeah, he was home last night while you were working. He left after dinner and went back to his apartment." He says nodding his head. I sit there in silence for a minute. Then I get up and join the others in a game of Horse before it is time to head to the next class.

After class I go to work at Queen of Hearts and I am there again until early morning. After last call I dance and sing to one last song, all of the clients leave and the staff are the only ones left inside the place.

"Good job tonight. Let's get this place cleaned up then we can head out." I say when everyone crowds around the stage. I head back to the office to catch up on paperwork.

An hour later I hear the manager call out "All done."

"Okay you guys go ahead and leave." I yell out to them. After everyone has left I take inventory, then turn off the lights and head out. "It's getting colder." I say to myself as I stand outside locking up the Queen of Hearts. I look up at the night sky, thinking about how things have turned out since I came back to Japan.

"So this is why you came back." I hear James say from behind me. My eyes go wide and I turn around quickly. "You still work the slut house."

"Leave me alone." I tell him and walk away. He grabs my arm and pulls me back around.

"I am not done with you yet." James says harshly.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"You know what I want." He says with a smirk.

"Sorry, not gonna happen." I tell him and pull my arm out of his grip and walk away.

"I will get what I want this time. There is no one here to stop me this time." James says coming up behind me and holding a knife to my throat. "Now you can cooperate or I can do this the hard way."

I hold onto his arms trying to pull the knife away from my neck. "Get off." I whisper.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He says into my ear. He slowly licks the shell of my ear.

"I said, Get off." I tell him and throw my head back and head butt him. This causes him to pull back on the knife and slice into my throat a bit. I push out of his arms and run. He grabs a hold of my hair and pulls me back.

"And where do you think you are going?" He says, his hands roaming my body.

"Let go." I say and he pulls on my hair harder. I reach up and hold onto my hair to relieve the pain.

"I don't think so." He says into my ear and pushes me up against the doors of Queen of Hearts. "I guess this means you want it the hard way." He says as he punches me in the face. I spit at him and he hits me in the torso several times. The breath is knocked out of me and I am gasping for breath. He punches me several more times and I fall to the ground. "You're pathetic." He says before kicking me and walking away.

I pick myself up off the ground and make my way back to the residence somehow. My vision is blurry and my whole body aches. I walk in and get into the elevator. It feels like the room is spinning and before the elevator gets to the 5th floor I lose the strength in my legs and fall to the ground. I look to the door when it dings and try to drag myself out of it, but I lose the strength in my arms before I can get more than halfway out. My vision is like a black tunnel now "Help." I weakly call out before everything went black.

**A/N **

**Hiya. Another update. Surprise, Surprise. Well I will say that escalated quickly and diffused just as quickly. Let me know what you think about it. Did you expect that to happen so soon? How do you think the guys will react? Who do you think finds her? **

**I don't own Brothers Conflict.**


	14. Chapter 14

POV Change: Iori

My breaths come in gasps as I sit up in bed, sweat streaming down my face. I hold onto the necklace that dangles on my chest and try to control my breathing. I was having a nightmare, about the day Fuyuka died. I wipe the sweat off my forehead after calming down and look at my alarm clock, it reads 3:33am. I get out of bed and head to the kitchen to get a drink of water. I hear the elevator ding and I head over to see who it is. 'Everyone should be in bed' I think to myself. I walk up the steps and enter the hallway. From here I can see the elevator door open, but no one walking down the hallway from it. There is a dark lump laying on the floor, slowly I walk towards it.

From the light in the elevator I can see long dark hair spread out on the floor in front of the lump. 'Who are they and why are they laying on the floor?' I think to myself. I kneel down next to the figure and push the person's wet hair out of their face and see someone that looks exactly like Fuyuka. "Fuyuka" I say tears in my eyes. I let go of her hair and say "No, she's… She's dead." I grab the necklace around my neck and grip it hard.

"Iori?" I hear someone say from behind me. "Iori are you okay?"

"She's dead." I whisper and hold my hand up to my face to see it covered in blood.

"What do you mean?" The voice I recognize as Kaname says, only closer this time.

"Fuyuka," I say standing up. "She's dead." I turn to him grabbing my necklace and pulling it tight.

"Iori, Stop. You don't want to do that. She wouldn't want you to." Kaname says pulling the necklace away from my throat.

"I just want to be with her. Let me go to her." I say with tears running down my face.

"You're bleeding, what did you do to your hand?" Kaname asks eyes going wide.

"There is nothing wrong with my hand." I say letting go of my necklace to look at my hand, only to see it covered in blood. "Fuyuka, she's dead." Kaname looks behind me and sees the body. He rushes past me and kneels beside them. I turn around and watch him, he lifts her hair and turns her over.

"Evolette!" he says with panic. "Iori, go get Masaomi," I watch as he checks for a pulse and pulls her into his arms. "Now!"

"Fuyuka." I say.

"No it isn't her, this is Evolette, and she is hurt now go get Masaomi." He shouts at me.

I wince realizing what is happening and run down the stairwell to the floor below to Masaomi's room. I pound on his door "Masaomi, Masaomi!" I shout at the door. It swings open after a moment, Masaomi pulling open the door quickly.

"What's the matter?" Masaomi says taking in my appearance. "What happened to your hand?" He asks noticing the blood on them. I watch as he swallows quickly and his face goes pale.

"Evolette she is hurt in the elevator, on the fifth floor, come quickly." I say as fast as I can. Masaomi must have understood because he pushes past me running to the stairs. I look after him and see that Ukyo, Yusuke, Wataru, and Fuuto standing at their door. Ukyo rushes over to me, he grabs me by my shoulders and leads me to the Lounge. Yusuke, Fuuto, and Wataru following after us.

"Is Iori-nii-san okay?" Wataru asks rubbing his eyes.

"I am fine." I say sitting down on the couch.

"Yusuke, Fuuto stay here with Iori and Wataru." Ukyo says and climbs the stairs up to the elevator. Yusuke nods his head and looks at me, but keeps quiet.

"What is all the noise about," I hear Tsubaki yelling from the kitchen. "and why isn't the elevator working?"

"Must you be so loud?" Hikaru says from behind him.

"Tsubaki, quiet down." Asuza says walking into the room ahead of them.

"What's the matter with nee-san?" Wataru asks looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"She doesn't feel well is all." Fuuto says taking Wataru away from me and to the other end of the couch.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Azusa says noticing me sitting on the couch staring at my hands.

"What is wrong with our Imouto-chan?" Tsubaki asks loudly from beside Azusa.

I shake my head and look up at them not knowing where to begin. I don't want to tell them about my dream and what I tried to do. Kaname-nii is the only one that knows about what is going on with me. I remain silent and look back down at my hands. 'It's just like with Fuyuka, I couldn't save her and I couldn't do anything about Evolette. I have failed as both a boyfriend and a brother.' I avoid looking at my brothers, feeling guilty.

Pov change: General

Masaomi rushes up the stairs as fast as he can, and races to the elevator when he reaches the top. There he can see Kaname holding Evolette in his arms trying to get her to wake up. "Evolette, wake up. You have to stay with me." Kaname says gently shaking her. Kaname's hands are covered in blood and his face has smudges on it as well. Masaomi's face pales at the site.

"Kaname what happened?" Masaomi asks his voice a little bit shakey.

"I don't know Masa-nii, I heard Iori get up so I followed him, when he came up here she was just lying in a heap on the floor. She has a pulse but it is weak and she won't wake up." Kaname looks at Masaomi with worry written all over his face.

"Let me see her. Where is the blood coming from?" Masaomi asks. Masaomi moves Evolette's hair out of her face and away from her body. He tries to wipe the blood away from her neck, but more and more keep coming out.

"I don't know there is so much of it." Kaname says trying to help Masaomi.

"What happened?" Ukyo asks coming up behind Masaomi.

"I think it is coming from her neck. Kaname call an ambulance."

"Masaomi, what is going on?" Ukyo asks seeing Evolette laying on the ground covered in blood.

"She is hurt, her neck is bleeding she needs to get to a Hospital immediately." Masaomi says as he puts gauze on her neck and tries to apply pressure without blocking her airway. "Get my phone and dial my work for me." Ukyo nods his head and does as he is asked.

After a short conversation with a coworker of Masaomi's Ukyo hangs up the phone and the paramedics arrive. "Masaomi go with the ambulance I will drive the others there." Ukyo says noticing Masaomi's state.

"Okay." Masaomi says nodding his head. The ambulance left and Ukyo walks back down to the lounge. When he walks down the stairs everyone is standing there but Ema.

"Where is Ema?" Ukyo asks looking around for his little sister.

"What's going on?" Ema says from the kitchen sleepily.

"Ema, I am glad you are okay." Tsubaki says running up to her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ema says confused.

"Baka, Evolette was the one that was hurt." Yusuke yells at Tsubaki. Ema's eyes go wide at hearing this and she turns to Ukyo for an answer.

"Masaomi is with her in the ambulance they are taking her to the hospital." Ukyo says calmly. "We can head over to the hospital now." Ukyo says.

"Then let's go, what are we waiting for?" Tsubaki says running up to his room to change into decent clothes.

"Chi-chan, Vi-chan will pull, through." Louis says coming up to Ema giving her a hug. "We should call Rintaru and Mom, to let them know what is going on."

Ukyo walks over to Hikaru, who unlike his usual self is sitting there quietly. "Are you okay?" Ukyo asks worried about his little brother as well.

"Yeah I will be fine." Hikaru says and walks away from him.

"Head down to the cars everyone." Ukyo says once they have all changed into decent clothes. "I will call the others and let them know on the way there.

"Natsume is on his way there, I already called him." Asuza says hanging up his phone.

"Rintaru and Mom already know Chi-chan and I called them and let them know. They are busy with work right now, but will be back as soon as they can." Louis says leading Ema to the door.

"Then let's go." Fuuto says heading to the stairs.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone, Happy Thanksgiving. I will let you know that if there are any mistakes or weird sentences that would be because more than half of this was written during a 2 and half hour car ride, plus I got up early to help cook dinner. so let me know if somethings is weird. Let me know what you think of this chapter. well i am tired so nighty night. **


	15. Chapter 15

Natsume's POV

I pull into a parking spot outside the ER, turn my car off and run inside the hospital. "I am looking for Evolette Hinata." I say to the nurse at the front desk.

"We don't have anyone by that name here." She says not looking up from her screen.

"She came in an ambulance, she's my sister." I say trying to get her attention.

"An ambulance hasn't been here in several hours, but there is one on its way in. Why don't you have a seat and wait." She says pointing to the waiting room. I walk over to it and sit in the closest chair to the entrance.

'What happened? Who could have done this to her? Why wasn't anyone waiting up for her?' I think to myself, starring at the entrance waiting for someone to come through. I don't have to wait long, 10 minutes pass and the doors open. I see EMT's walk in pulling a stretcher behind them, on it is Evolette. She is covered in blood, her hair is matted to her face, which is ghostly white. She has several IV's in her arms and an oxygen mask on her face. Masaomi walks in at the foot of the stretcher watching her face. That is all I can see as several doctors and nurses surround them and whisk them away, leaving Masaomi behind. I walk up to him and touch his shoulder, I see that his face is almost as pale as Evolette's. I pull him over to the waiting room and make him sit in a chair. I hold back my questions knowing how he was with blood.

"Masaomi, how is she?" I hear Ukyo ask from the entrance. Behind him is Kaname, Tsubaki, Azusa, Iori, Fuuto, Wataru, Subaru, Ema, Yusuke, and Louis. Ema's eyes were wide open, as were Wataru's and Tsubaki's.

"They just took her back, the doctors haven't seen her yet." I say looking at everyone. "I don't think we will know for a while." Everyone but Ukyo and Kaname sit down in the waiting room.

"Hm, how is he?" Kaname says meaning Masaomi.

"He needs some time, but he'll be fine. There was a lot of blood." I whisper to them. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Iori found her in the elevator, laying there, blood everywhere." Kaname says looking at Iori.

"Where's Hikaru?" I ask noticing that he was missing.

"He's outside smoking." Yusuke says crossing his arms. I nod my head and head out the doors to find him.

POV Change: Hikaru

I didn't go in when the others did, I needed time to think about what happened. I couldn't comprehend it, and I didn't want anyone else to see what was going on. I pull another cigarette out of my pocket and light it up. 'Why does she work in that kind of place? She shouldn't have to do that for money.' I think to myself.

"What are you doing out here?" Natsume says coming up to me.

"Thinking." I say and take a puff of my cigarette. "How is she?"

"They took her back not long before everyone showed up." He says looking at the ground. "What is bothering you?" Natsume asks with that serious look of his. 'He must have noticed the cigarette butts on the ground.' I think to myself'

"Probably the same thing that you are thinking." I say looking at him as he lights up a cigarette.

"Worried about Evolette." Natsume says nodding his head in understanding. He stands there smoking his cigarette in silence. And thoughts of why I wasn't awake when she got home, or why I had been avoiding her the past few weeks run through my head. 'If one of her clients did this to her they will have hell to pay, I will make sure of that.' I drop my cigarette butt on the ground and stamp on it hard.

"We should head inside." Natsume says walking towards the doors. I follow after him not wanting anyone else to know what I am feeling.

POV change: Kaname

I am sitting next to Iori making sure that he is okay. I know he doesn't like it, but it is what is best, for him and us. "I am fine you don't have to keep watching me." Iori says looking at me and Ukyo.

Natsume walks into the room at this point and looks between me and Ukyo. I nod my head at Iori. I get up and sit down next to Masaomi, making sure I still have a clear view of Iori. I look down at my hands and I can see her blood still on them, even though I scrubbed them clean several times. I close my eyes and press the palms of my hands into them. 'What is wrong with me? She will be okay, she has to? She isn't the type to give up when the going gets tough. She will pull through.' I raise my head up and look around at my family, all of them are wearing gloomy faces or are trying to mask them. Wataru is crying his eyes out, sitting next to Ema who is also crying, but trying to keep it together and calm Wataru down.

"She will be okay, she won't give up. She will be back to her normal cheery self again soon." I say I hold my arms out to Wataru and Ema. "Come, Nii-san will comfort you."

"Kaname, now is not the time for jokes." Ukyo says giving me a glare.

"We can't sit here being gloomy, and thinking that she isn't going to make it. That won't help her get better faster." I say to him.

"Kaname is right, Ukyo. We need to stay positive, for her." Masaomi says standing up. "No more tears, okay." He kneels in front of Wataru and wipes his tears away. I look around and see several people nod their heads. I notice that Hikaru isn't one of them, he is just starring off into space. I also notice that Natsume is starring at Hikaru for some reason.

I walk up to Wataru and say "Imouto-chan will be home in no time, and will be able to play with you soon, Okay?" I pat his head.

"Can we give her Usatan to help her get better?" Wataru asks holding up his toy rabbit.

"Yes we can." I say and smile at him.

**A/N **

**Hey guys in know officially it is Friday, but I felt like procrastinating today. You know finals are coming up and this week has been crazy, especially with my car breaking down and having to walk to work. Which lets face it in Indiana in the winter, that freaking sucks balls man. Well it is up and running now, and i am super excited for that. Oh yeah this chapter was as you can tell is in the guys point of view, the next few will be that way, I am going through all the guys POV's, and my question for you is who's view do you want to see next, send me a PM to let me know,or put it in a review, either way I will see them. By the way thank you to those that have been leaving reviews they are always great to see after taking a harsh exam or two and failing... both of them. So thank yu guys for the pick me up. as always let me know what you think and I will hopefully see you next week. **

**I do not own Brothers Conflict.**


End file.
